Starting Over
by Sweet Love06
Summary: Sequel to Changing Lives....Jude comes back but is she the same Jude or did Mike change her while they were gone....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It has been a long time since he has seen his Jude. He has seen Jude since she has been gone but it was not his Jude. This Jude was different. It has been three years since she has been gone but only one since he has seen her. He missed his Jude, he wanted his Jude back.

For the past three years he had been raising their son alone. Well yeah he did have some help but he always pictures Jude by his side. But right now it was just the two of them. Chris always asks him when she is coming back and I just simply say I don't know. I remember the day when I first saw her again.

_Flashback_

I was walking down the street to get a cup of coffee. This blonde was walking towards me. Me being me was not paying attention to where I was walking so I accidentally knocked into her. She fell to the ground so I put my hand out to help her up.  
Tommy: I am so sorry I was not paying attention. Are you ok?  
She looked up at me. Those eyes they looked so familiar. I could never forget those eyes. But she did not look like my Jude. She looked like a drug addict. She was so thin and fragile looking. What the hell did Mike do to her? She looked nothing like my angel. She still wore her wedding ring.

Tommy: Jude.  
Jude: Um do I know you.  
Tommy: You don't recognize me.  
Jude: Sorry I don't. I have to go.

His eyes looked so familiar like I have seen them before. They are the same eyes I dream about at night. But I can't put a name to those beautiful eyes.

End of Flashback

Since then I have yet to see her. She has been on my mind. I tried to find her several times. I just want to bring my Jude home. She is needed here.  
Chris: Daddy goes now.  
Tommy: Ok let's go.

Today I decided to take Chris to the park to get some fresh air. While we are there I see that familiar face. Those familiar eyes. There she is, the love of my life. What do I do? What if Chris sees her and recognizes her from all the pictures I have shown him? This is not the way I wanted him to see his mother. This is not the way I wanted to see my Jude.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tommy watched Jude as she walked around. She looked lost looked like she was waiting for someone to find her. He remembers the day when he last saw her. The last day he was actually truly happy. Their wedding day.

_Flashback_

Tommy waited for Jude to get out of the bathroom. She had been in there for 20 minutes. She was only supposed to be washing her face so what was taking her so long. He got up and walked to the bathrooms to see if she was ok. When he didn't hear anything he walked in to find Jude no where. He searched everywhere for her but no one has seen her. He started to worry. He called the police. He had a bad feeling that this was the last time he would see Jude again.

The police searched for her for over a year until they gave up. They had no luck in finding her but I knew she was not dead. She was just lost and needed help finding her way home. He never gave up hope. He went back to producing and was even thinking about making a solo album but it did not feel right. He always thought Jude would be here to help him with it. They had to put her album on hold. So when she came back they would finish it.

When Chris was finally able to talk he asked him where mommy was. I did not have the heart to tell him she was gone forever. I just told him she was taking a vacation. Sadie was so heartbroken that she even moved out of their apartment. It reminded her so much of Jude she could not stand it. She doesn't even come to my place. She still is apart of Chris life. It is hard to look at him sometimes. He is so much like his mom. He has her fiery personality and her eyes. His eyes are the hardest to look at. Every time I look at them I want to cry because I lost her. But I told myself that I would not give up hope. I will bring her back to us.

Even Darius has yet to give up hope. He hired a private investigator to find her. Every time I am around him I ask if he has heard anything and his reply is always no. Then one day his pi found out some information. It seems she has not even been in Canada the past two years. She was on some island. But now she was back in Canada. He said some other stuff but I didn't hear. I was too busy thinking now we can finally be a family. I left D's office and searched the streets but I did not find her. I did that almost everyday hoping to get one sign of her but it was no use. Damn it Jude where are you.

I had to stop after a while. It was taking away my other priorities that I had to take care of. And that was our son. I was so obsessed with finding Jude that I spent less and less time with him. It was starting to break my heart to know what I was putting him through. I love my son and I need to be the best father I could for him. I would find Jude but it had to come when she was ready for us to find her.

And that day to come when I knocked her down on my way to get coffee. I knew this day would come but I was not prepared for it. And for her not to remember me nearly killed me. What the hell did Mike do to her? I failed Jude; I failed myself, most of all I failed myself. I promised to keep Jude safe and I failed. I had to get my Jude back but how do you do it? I have to work on her trusting me and then get her to remember me. Remember how happy our lives were before Mike ruined them again.

End of Flashback

Tommy was so deep in thought that he did not notice his son running towards Jude. Oh no he recognized her.  
Chris: Mommy Mommy.  
Jude looked around to see who the little boy was talking to. But no other female was around. Chris wrapped his arms around her legs.  
Chris: Mommy you back.  
Jude: I am sorry but I don't know you.  
Chris had tears in his eyes. Tommy finally caught up to them. He took Chris into his arms.  
Tommy: I am sorry about this.  
Jude: Why does he think I am his mother?  
Tommy: I know this might sound crazy but he is your son.  
Jude: I don't have a son.  
Tommy: I see you're married.  
Jude: Yeah but I don't know who he is.

Man: Jude lets go. Mike is waiting.  
Jude: I have to go. Nice seeing you two. Um what are your names?  
Tommy: I am Tommy and this is Christopher or Chris for short.  
Jude: Ok well bye.  
And with that he watched as she walked away from him again. One of these days she will remember and she won't be able to walk away. Chris cried himself to sleep in Tommy's arms. How in the hell was he going to explain this to Chris? He took his son home and started to think of a way to explain this to him.

Jude walked to where the man was standing at. She got in the car and thought about what just happened. I have a son and a husband. I just wish I could remember them. I mean I have some flashes that come to me and when I tell Mike he always tells me to forget about them. Like I had this one dream but it felt so real. I wonder if my life could be better than it is. What if Tommy and Chris are my family? But they don't need me and my problems.

_Flashback_

My life has been a rollercoaster ride. I can only remember the last two years of my life the most. Everything else seems a blur to me. I have been with Mike for all those years and well I have been addicted to drugs. I have to take these pills Mike says they help me. I don't know exactly with what but I take them. Mike knows what is best for me. He takes care of me. I help him by selling drugs for him and he repays me with drugs.

But sometimes when I see certain things or even touch objects I see like a flashback of what my life may have been. Like I touched a guitar once and I saw me and this guy in a studio. He was behind some board and I was singing. I looked happy and pregnant. When I asked Mike about it he said I was just dreaming. Mike never wants me to bring up my past. I always have this feeling like he is hiding something from me but I am too scared to bring it up. Last time I did let's say it didn't end well.

Jude: Mike tell me about my past.  
Mike: Your past is in the past. Now leave it alone.  
Jude: Mike please. I want to know.  
Mike: What did I say?  
Mike rose with anger written all over his face. He stood in front of me and raised his hand and struck me. I fell to the ground from the impact of his hand colliding with my face. It was not the first time that has happened but I knew that was one thing not to say to him.

End of Flashback

I want to know what my life was before I got dragged down this path. Selling drugs, taking drugs, and so many other things that I am to ashamed to mention. Maybe I should find Tommy. I hope he can help me remember who I truly am. Because the person I see everyday is not a happy person. I want to be happy. I want my husband and kid. I hope Tommy and Chris are them


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jude stood looking at the door to what she hopes holds the key to her past and hopefully that of her future. She did not know whether she should knock or just forget about it. She replayed what Mike said to her moments ago.

_Flashback_

Jude was just waking up from another night of partying. Like all of Mike's parties she was left in his room naked. She gathered up her stuff finally realizing she has had enough and wanted something better. She saw Tommy again that day and followed him to what she hoped was his home. She knew they had a past she just hoped he could help her remember it. She finished getting ready and was ready to sneak out the house but Mike was just coming in the door.

Mike: Where do you think you are going?  
Jude: I have had enough. I want out.  
Mike: If you try it I will kill you.  
Jude: Whatever. I know I had a better life than this and I am determined to get it back.  
Mike: You will be crawling back begging me to forgive you.  
Jude: No I won't. I am done with you.  
Mike: Where will you go? Who will even take you in? I am all you have.  
Jude: No. Tommy will help me.  
The look on his face gave it away. Tommy was apart of my past. A past that Mike took from me. I was now more determined to figure out what my past was.

Jude: Now if you will excuse me I have a life to get back.  
Mike: I will not tolerate this subordination.  
Jude: Save the drama.  
Mike: You can not get rid of me that fast.  
Jude: Watch me.

With that Jude was out the door and making her way to hopefully a better life.

End of Flashback

That brings me back to this door. The door that I am afraid will not have the answers. What if Tommy has moved on? What if he does not want me apart of his and Chris's lives? I guess there is only one way to find out. Knock on the door.

I waited hoping no one was home. If no one was there then I could go back and be who I despise. Before I could think anymore on that thought the door opened. There he was standing right in front of me with a look of confusion written all over his face.

Tommy: Jude I  
Jude: I am sorry. I followed you the other day and well I um can I come in.  
Tommy: Um yeah sure.  
I followed him into his living room. It was a spacious apartment. It was simple yet stylish. I fell in love with it. I looked at the pictures he had framed and saw myself in them. So much I don't remember. My life was taken from me. I just hoped Tommy could help me get it back.

Jude: I know you are wondering why I am here. It's just that you seemed so familiar to me but I could not figure out where. And then in the park I guess you can saw my curiosity got the best of me.  
Tommy: I don't know what to say. I mean I dreamt of you coming back but I don't know what to think.  
Jude: I see. I don't remember my life before mike. I am going to say it has something to do with pills he gives me. But I want to remember. And I was hoping you could help.  
Tommy: I need to know what you know.  
Jude: What does that have to do with anything?  
Tommy: Help me help you. I need to get a better understanding of what you went through I don't want to overwhelm you.  
Jude: I understand. I want to know about who I was.  
Tommy: And I will help you.

Jude stared at Tommy it was like she was finally at home. This is where I belong. My home is here with Tommy and Chris. No matter how long it takes I will remember everything. I could not help myself and I flung my arms around Tommy in a hug. Surprisingly he hugged me back. It was not an awkward hug it was a pleasant hug. I felt like this is what I was missing for so long. This is the way it should be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

How your life can change in an instant? I went from being a rock star goddess to a drug addict after being kidnapped. My life was never perfect Tommy said but I needed details I had to have details even if I would not like them but before we could get to my past life we had to venture into my life I have been living these past couple years. I don't know where to start. I remember my life starting two and a half years ago. Even though Tommy says I have been gone for three years, I don't remember that far back. That might have been the time when I was still remembering who I was. Now I am just a person lost in there own soap opera.

_Flashback_

Mike: Jude baby we need to go.  
Jude: Mike I don't have the energy.  
Mike: I am sorry I wore you out last night.

He leaned down to kiss me. Every time he touched me kissed me I always felt like this was wrong. He said I left my husband for him but a part of me would not allow myself to believe that. I knew this whole situation was wrong but he kept telling me that it was right and that we belonged together. My life at this point consisted of me doing drugs, selling drugs, partying to no end, and having sex with Mike. My life felt so empty but I did not know who I was.

Mike made sure to keep me isolated. I was only allowed to go out when he said I could go and only to where he said I could go. I always thought it was because he didn't want me to get hurt but I never dared ask him.

We were living in New York at the time but then we moved to many places. I never understood why we moved so much and I being afraid of Mike never questioned him. He never explained his actions and of course it was not my place to have a say in anything.

I remembered when I asked him about my family and why I never saw or talked to them. He told me because no one but him wanted me and to drop it or pay the repercussions. I stopped because his repercussions were brutal. A guy forgot to remind him of a meeting or something and he beat the guy to where he was unconscious. I never wanted that to be me. Yeah he hit me a few times but never anything to bad.

I think I finally really started to feel like I didn't belong with him when we came to Toronto. It felt so familiar but I could not remember anything about being here. And then when I ran into Tommy I started to feel like this was my true home. I needed answers but no one to get them from. Mike would have just hid it from me so I just put it back into my mind. Then at the park with Chris and Tommy I knew I had to figure out who I was. So I searched out someone I knew could help me.

End of Flashback

Tommy stared at me in awe after I finished telling him my past events. He looked like he could kill someone. I wondered how far our past went and if we were genuinely happy.

Tommy: I am so sorry Jude that I did not do more to find you. We searched but we could not find you.  
Jude: I do not blame you. I am sure you tried your hardest. I am glad I am here now. But I need to know who I was before this.  
Tommy: Jude I don't know if now is the time. Maybe we should let you adjust first.  
Jude: Tommy please. I finally feel at home but a part of me is still missing. I have missed the last three years of my life. I need to know please.  
Tommy: Ok but its not all pretty. You have an interesting past to say the least.  
Jude: Tell me.  
Tommy: Are you sure you are ready?  
Jude: I am ready.  
Tommy: Ok well I can only tell you what I know. Starting with the first day I met you the rest you will have to ask your family.  
Jude: Ok just tell me what you know.  
Tommy: Well……


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jude lay in the guestroom of Tommy's place. Even though he was her husband she still did not feel comfortable being with him. He understood and allowed her to stay in the guest room. He told her about her past life before Mike took her and from what he told her she was the same then as she is now. The only difference was that she was not in as deep as she is now. Then she went to rehab to get clean to break her habit and she had support. She had Tommy.

Jude closed her eyes to try and get some sleep. When she did a memory came flooding her mind. The day she gave birth.

Flashback

Jude was fixing herself something to eat while Tommy was finishing up some final touches in the nursery. As Jude was walking towards the couch she felt liquid slide down her legs. She looked down to see that he water broke.

Jude: TOMMY  
Tommy: Jude what's wrong?  
Jude: My water just broke.  
Tommy: Ok let's go we need to get you to the hospital.

Tommy grabbed her bag and helped her to the car. Once at the hospital they put Jude into a room. Her doctor came in to see how dilated she was.

Doctor: Well Jude you should be giving birth any minute now. So when I tell you to push I want you to push ok.  
Jude nodded her head as she took Tommy's hand. A contraction came and the doctor told her to push.  
Jude: Tommy I seriously hate you right now.  
Jude squeezed his hand so hard that Tommy had tears coming down his eyes.  
After about half an hour she gave birth to a boy. They cleaned him up and checked him out before giving him to his proud parents.

Tommy: Jude you are amazing. I love you so much.  
Jude: I love you too and our new son.  
Tommy: Yeah Christopher Ryan Quincy is the perfect name.  
Jude: It is.

The door opened and in walked Sadie and Darius.  
Darius: There is my newest rock star.  
Jude: Wow D just born and you are already trying to sign him to a contract deal. How do you know he will have talent?  
Tommy: Because he has us as parents.  
Sadie: Let me see my nephew.  
Jude handed Chris off to Sadie.

Jude: Well Tommy and I were wondering if you guys wanted to be his godparents also.  
Darius: Seriously Jude.  
Tommy: Yeah. You two have been supportive of us and have given us so much and it would be an honor.  
Jude: Plus D it gives you a reason to spoil him like I know you want to do.  
Darius: You know me to well Harrison. I would be honor to be his godfather.  
Sadie: Of course I want to.  
Jude: We are like the perfect little family.

End of Flashback

Jude cried tears. That day they were all happy. She was happy. She thought her life was perfect but it was not. It came down in flames thanks to Mike. Jude tried to go back to sleep but she could not. She got out of bed and made her way up the stairs to Tommy's room. She opened the door to see him a sleep. She quietly walked to his bed and slipped in next to him. She tried hard not to wake him.

Tommy: Jude what's wrong? Are you ok?  
Jude: I had a flashback of the day I gave birth to Chris and then sadness hit me so I didn't want to be alone.  
Tommy: You will never be alone. You have me, Chris, Sadie, and Darius.  
Jude: Tommy after all these years how come you never moved on?  
Tommy: Jude you are it for me. There is no one else out there who can make me as happy as you make me. I can not move on when all I can think about is you. I compare all the women to you and besides Chris would not allow me.  
Jude: I am glad he would not because then I would never have been able to come back to the both of you.  
Tommy: I am glad you did. I love you Jude and no one can ever replace you.  
Jude: Thanks Tommy that means a lot to me.

Jude reached out and cupped Tommy's face in her hands. She brought him to her and kissed him as if this was her first kiss. So much passion went in to it. She felt like being right there with him was where she was needed. Nothing was going to break them up every again. But let me knock on wood before I jinx our fresh start.

Jude and Tommy broke apart. She lay on his chest and for the first time in ages she fell into a peaceful sleep. Tommy could not believe that he finally had his girl back. He was determined to get her to remember who she was. He knew she was slowly getting there and with how determined she was he knew he would have his Jude back in no time. He fell into a peaceful sleep as well.

Outside there apartment was a car. In the car was Mike staring up at the apartment who knew Tommy occupied. So Jude you left me to go back to him. That's fine I will let you play the loving wife and mother but you will soon be mine again. I don't give up what's mine so easily.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jude woke up the next morning feeling contempt. It was the first in so long that she actually felt love. This is what she wanted and needed. Tommy and Chris was the life she was destined for. Jude loved having Tommy's arm protectively wrapped around her waist. She turned to look at Tommy who was staring at her with love in his eyes. Love she missed and always wanted.

Jude: Hi.  
Tommy: Hi. How did you sleep?  
Jude: Peaceful. I felt like I was finally home.  
Tommy: I am glad. So I hope you won't mind if I kiss you right now.  
Jude: I think I would love that right now.

Tommy leaned into Jude and gave her a deep passionate kiss. It made her heart start to beat faster and it made her want more. His hands started to wander up her body. She loved the feeling of his hands on her body. She felt a little nervous because to her it would feel like it was her first time with him. Of course it was not be but to her it would be.

Jude: Tommy has much as I want to do this I am not sure if I want to do this now.  
Tommy: I understand we will get to know each other again.  
Jude: Thank you and I really am sorry.  
Tommy: There is nothing to be sorry about. You have been away from me and don't remember me so I understand your hesitation.  
Jude: Why are you like the perfect man? I can see why I fell in love with you.  
Tommy: Thank you I feel honored.

He kissed Jude lightly on the lips. Then got up to get ready for the day but was held back. Jude pushed him back towards her. She kissed him again with everything she had in her. This felt right and this is what she wanted. She wanted him but was not sure if she could fully give herself to him. She felt like she owed everything to Mike because that is all she remembers for the past three years is Mike but she didn't want to remember him she wanted to remember Tommy.

Jude enjoyed the feeling but knew she had to stop before things went too far. She got up and went to get dressed for the day. Today she was going to try and get reacquainted with her son. While in the shower another memory popped up in her mind one she has yet to tell Tommy about.

_Flashback_

Jude: Mike I am pregnant so you can't do this to me.  
Mike: I can do whatever I want to you.  
Jude: Mike please think about the baby.  
Mike: I will do what I want.  
Jude: Please Mike. I know you don't want to do this.  
Mike: Tell me you love me. Tell me.  
Jude: I love you Mike.  
Mike: You lying bitch.  
Jude: Mike no.

When she woke up she was lying in a hospital bed. Mike ended up pushing her down a flight of stairs. He got angry at her because she went to her doctors appointment instead of out on the street selling my daily portion. But I never thought he would do this to me. I was caring his child. A doctor entered the room.

Doctor: Mrs. Harrison how do you feel?  
Jude: I am ok. The baby?  
Doctor: I am sorry. Your baby did not make it.  
Jude started to cry. Mike was just determined to ruin everything nice in her life.

End of Flashback

Jude didn't notice the water turned cold because the memory took over here. She was crying uncontrollably now. She gathered her self together and got dress for the day. This was still hard for her to put behind herself. She walked out of her room and into the living room.

Tommy: Jude are you ok.  
Jude: Yeah I am ok.  
Tommy: Are you sure? You look like you have been crying.  
Jude: Just thinking about some stuff.  
Tommy: Ok so are you sure you are ready for this. We can wait a little longer.  
Jude: Actually please don't hate me but I think I want to wait.  
Tommy: Then we will wait.

Tommy got up and made a phone call. He called Sadie to see if she would watch Chris a little longer for them. It was a little too soon.  
Tommy: Ok well Sadie will keep Chris a little while longer for us.  
Jude: Ok thank you. I am sorry.  
Tommy: No you need more time and I respect that.  
Jude: I am trying really I am.  
Tommy: I know. How about I get us something to eat?  
Jude: Ok sounds good.

Tommy left Jude to get something to eat. She was lost in thoughts. Being here was bringing out the memories in full force.

_Flashback_

Tommy and she were sitting in a bed just relaxing after having sex. She was snuggled up to his chest while he held her in his arms.  
Jude: Tommy why have you stuck with me for so long.  
Tommy: Because I have faith in you and I know you will make a better life for yourself and our unborn child.  
Jude: But Tommy what if it is not yours.  
Tommy: It is mine Jude because I will raise it. I don't care if it's not mine by blood. I will be here for you both.  
Jude: You are like the perfect man.  
Tommy: You are perfect for me.  
Jude: Please I am a mess.  
Tommy: Your flaws are what make you a real person. You show people that even though you are famous you are still a real person who has problems. And I admire you because you are trying to fight this and get better. You are a strong talented woman and I love you for being you.  
Jude: You know all this praising is getting you brownie points.  
Tommy: Really.  
Jude: Yeah really.  
She turned her head and kissed him until he could not breathe again.

Tommy: I need to give compliments more often.  
Jude: Yeah if you do that we might never leave this bed.  
Tommy: I am not complaining.  
Jude laughed at Tommy as he moved kisses down her body. Jude was happy because she had everything she wanted.

End of Flashback

Tommy: Jude are you here?  
Jude: Huh oh yeah sorry.  
Tommy: What were you thinking about?  
Jude: Oh just another memory about us.  
Tommy: A good one.  
Jude: A great one.  
She told him about it.

Tommy: That was when we first found out you was pregnant. Before we went and told everyone.  
Jude: I felt happy.  
Tommy: We were. You was getting your life together and we were on our way to becoming a family.  
Jude: Ugh why did Mike have to ruin everything? I was finally happy and he had to take it all away. Jude had tears coming down her eyes. Tommy pulled her into a hug.  
Tommy: Jude what Mike did was awful. I hated that he took you away from Chris and I. But now I am glad because you found your way back to us.  
Jude: I am glad I found my way back to you too.

They ate their Chinese food that Tommy picked up. She thought about how nice it was to actually eat dinner with someone who loved you. Dinners with Mike were just awful.

_Flashback_

Jude: Mike why can't we just have a normal dinner together.  
Mike: Normal you want normal well how is this for normal.  
He threw his plate across the room. Jude ducked just in time as the plate was aiming for her head.  
Mike: Now clean that shit up and fix me another plate now.  
Jude did as she was told. She never could understand why he hated her so much. She felt like she was living in hell.

End of Flashback

Tommy: Deep thought going on over there.  
Jude: Sorry I just was thinking how nice this is. To have dinner without a plate being thrown at my head or him yelling at me.  
Tommy: What? Was Mike abusive?  
Jude: Mentally and physically. I thought he loved me but how wrong I was. But I had no family so I was stuck with him.  
Tommy: Jude I am so sorry.  
Jude: Don't be. You didn't know. I know if you did you would have swooped in and saved me.  
Tommy: I would have because no one messes with my girl.

_Flashback_

She was just getting up to go on stage to talk.

Jude: Thank you D for your wonderful speech. Like Darius said I was a girl going down a path that would have eventually killed me. I was never proud of what I was doing but I did it to hide my pain and loneliness that I felt. Drugs and alcohol was my escape. I never knew what love was. My family disowned me when I was younger and my sister tried to be there but did it in a way that made me feel alone. My record label tried to push me to be someone I just wasn't. Like I said I never knew what love was until I meet Tommy. He opened my eyes to all the possibilities that are out there. Of course at first I did not want to work with a goody goody so I tried everything in my power to seduce him so he would get fired. But he shot me down. The more he shot me down the more I started to fall for him until I finally fell in love with him. We have had good times, our bad times, and our horrible times. But with all that I love him more than ever and nothing will change that. I love you Tommy with my heart and soul. You are my savoir and nothing will ever change that.

Jude walked over to Tommy and gave him a sweet kiss. He wiped the stray tears that had managed to fall from her face. Now it was his turn to get up there and say what was in his heart. Darius introduced him.

Tommy: Wow I don't know how to follow that speech but I am going to say what is in my heart. I saw Jude on the television saying how she had fallen and would anyone be able to save her. When I got the call from Darius I was a little skeptical but someone had to save her. She had so much potential to be great and I was willing to bring the greatness out. I knew I had a tough battle ahead of me and it was tough. I had to show so much will power against her. She is an amazing woman who just needed a push in the right direction and I am glad I was that person to do it. When I look back at how much my life has changed because of her I would not change it for the world. I have an amazing talented beautiful wife and an amazing son. It is every guys dream. I love you baby so much and I can't wait to grow old with you.

Jude had tears in her eyes. She knew this was it. The person she has been waiting for, for her whole entire life. He showed her what love is and he helped her battle her demons. HE was the man that was sent to save her from herself. And she would not change any of it. Going through what she went through has made her who she is now.

End of Flashback

Tommy: Jude you spaced out again.  
Jude: Oh yeah I was remembering our speeches we gave at our wedding.  
Tommy: You remember that.  
Jude: Yes. I loved you speech you gave. It was sweet.  
Tommy: I spoke from the heart.  
Jude: And I loved it.  
Tommy: Do you remember anything else?  
Jude: No.  
Tommy: Well you are making progress.  
Jude: I am.  
Tommy: How about we go watch a movie?  
Jude: I would like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Tommy and Jude lay on the couch snuggled up towards one another. She loved this feeling it was the best feeling in the world. They were comfortable and lost in each others embrace. But were brought out of it by a knock on the door. Tommy grunted not wanting to get up.

Jude: I will get it. I need to get use to answering the door.  
Tommy: Be my guest.

Jude got up and answered the door. She gasped in horror at who was standing there. It was none other than Mike. Before she could call for Tommy Mike pulled her out the door and injected her with something. She could faintly here Tommy's voice.  
Tommy: Jude who is at the door?

When she did not reply he got up to see for himself. When he saw Mike holding a syringe and Jude barely coherent his blood started to boil.  
Jude: Why Mike?  
Mike: I told you. You can't get rid of me. I don't give up what's mine

That was all that was said before Tommy punched him dead in his jaw. They started to beat the living hell out of one another. Jude was slowly loosing conscience. As Tommy and Mike continued to beat each other up Sadie and Chris were making there way towards the apartment.

Sadie: Tommy stop this think about your family. Tommy was close to beating Mike to death. But when he heard Sadie he backed away. That was not the example he wanted to set for Chris. Tommy's left eye was starting to swell up, so was his bottom lip, his ribs were aching from Mike kicking him, and he had a gash on his forehead. Mike was just bleeding from multiple places. He looked worse for wear.

Chris: Mommy mommies please wake up. That's when Tommy noticed Jude lying there with her eyes closed. He walked over to her to try and wake her up. He did not know what Mike injected her with but he did not have time to figure it out. Sadie was already in the process of calling 911 but cops were already on their way. A neighbor heard the commotion and called the cops. Once they showed up they took Mike and Tommy into custody. Tommy told Sadie to go with Jude and watch Chris for him.

While in the holding cell Tommy was thinking about Jude and how he hoped she was ok. He called Darius to see if he could bail him out. Darius arrived with the money so they could release him. Once he was released they made their way to the hospital.  
Darius: Why Tom?  
Tommy: I have to protect them.  
Darius: So you stoop down to Mike's level.  
Tommy: Look I am not proud of what I did ok but what would you have done D. You know you would have beaten the living shit out of him too.  
Darius: No I probably would have killed him.

They made it too the hospital. They saw Sadie and Chris waiting in the waiting room. Chris was asleep in a chair when they arrived.  
Tommy: Any news yet?  
Sadie: No they are still running tests.  
Tommy: Thanks Sadie for watching him.  
Sadie: Any time.  
They all sat and waited in silence. After waiting for an hour a doctor came out.

Doctor: Are you all here for a woman brought in about an hour and a half ago?  
Tommy: Yes Jude. How is she?  
Doctor: Jude is in a coma right now. Whatever the drug was put her in the coma? We don't know for how long. And we are in the process of trying to figure out what it is so we can see if there is anything we can give her to maybe wake her up.  
Tommy: Can I see her?  
Doctor: Are you family?  
Tommy: I am her husband.  
Doctor: Then yes you may but everyone else needs to come tomorrow during visiting hours.  
Tommy: Thank you.

The doctor left as Tommy turned to Sadie.  
Sadie: I will watch Chris. You go take care of my baby sister.  
Tommy: Thank you.

Tommy made his way to her room that the lady at the desk gave him. He quietly slipped in and looked at Jude. He finally got her back just to have her taken from him once again. He pulled a chair up to her bed and grabbed her hand. He lay his head down and cried. Why was this happening to them? Before falling into a sleep he muttered something to Jude in her ear. _Jude don't go. We need you here with us._

Inside Jude's head she was reliving a memory.

_Flashback_

Jude: Mike what the hell? Why did you take me from Tommy? On my wedding day of all days.  
Mike: Because Jude you belong to me. No one else. So Tommy, your son, your family, your friends none of them will ever see you again.  
Jude: Why Mike?  
Mike: Because I love you Jude and I want you.  
Jude: So much pain and agony. How can you live with yourself?  
Mike: I will have you now wont I.

Then it jumped to another memory.

Jude and Tommy were at a park. They were having a picnic on a clear sunny day.  
Jude: So Tommy since we are having a boy what do you want to name him?  
They had just got back from the doctors office. Jude was 6 months pregnant and they finally decided to know the sex of the baby.  
Tommy: I always liked Christopher Ryan Quincy.  
Jude: I like that. Christopher Ryan Quincy it is.  
Tommy: I can't wait to call you Mrs. Quincy.  
Jude: I like they way that sounds.  
He brought her in to a passionate kiss.

Another memory.

Jude: Mike I will never love you. I will always love Tommy.  
Mike: How can you still remember his name when you can't even remember your own?  
Jude: I don't need to know mine. As long as I have Tommy that's all that matters.  
Mike: Tommy gave up on you a long time ago. He does not love you anymore.  
Jude: Yes he does. He will find me and help me.  
Mike: I am all you have left. The sooner you accept that the better off you will be.  
He left Jude in the room he gave her to stay in. He knew he would have to up the dosage.

End of Flashbacks

Jude's mind was working overtime. She had so many running around she could not separate her thoughts. She knew she had to wake up and that's what she did she woke up. She stirred a little which caused Tommy to wake.

Tommy: Jude you are ok.  
Jude: I am fine. But I need to talk to you.  
Tommy: Don't push yourself. The doctors did not know when you would wake up.  
Jude: I love you all so much but I don't think I can do this anymore.  
Tommy: Do what?  
Jude: I tried so hard to figure out whom I am but when I get a step closer I am knocked three steps back. You have been helpful but I think this is something I need to do on my own.  
Tommy: Jude don't  
Jude: Tommy please. Let me figure things on my own. I need to get past everything Mike did to me and figure out who I was. I want to be the girl you married. Just let me please.  
Tommy: Jude I can't. I just got you back I can't loose you again.  
Jude: You are not loosing me. I just need to go somewhere quite and work things out on my own.  
Tommy: Is this what you really want?  
Jude: Yes.  
Tommy: Fine but if you need me.  
Jude: I will call you.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mike finally being released from jail after his bail was paid. He walked up to the woman who just paid for his release. He kissed her until she couldn't breathe anymore.

Mike: What took you so long?  
?: I had to do something sorry.  
Mike: Next time don't make me wait.  
?: I won't.

Mike and his mystery girl walked out hand in hand.  
Mike: So where to?  
?: Oh how about Hawaii.  
Mike: Hawaii it is.  
The woman leaned into him and kissed him with all the passion she could muster up.

Jude had convinced Tommy to go home take a shower and change clothes. He happily obliged. When he returned Jude was not in her room. He checked in the bathroom but she was not there. A nurse was in there cleaning up so he decided to see where she was.

Tommy: Excuse me but do you know where Jude Quincy is.  
Nurse: Yes she checked herself out.  
Tommy: What did she leave anything?  
Nurse: Yes. The nurse handed Tommy a letter. Tommy thanked the nurse and made his way home. Once home he sat on the couch debating on if he should read it. Curiosity getting the better of him he opened the letter and read it.

_My dearest Tommy,  
I know you are probably upset with me right now because I didn't do this the proper way. But saying goodbye to you in person would have been hard for me to do. I know you don't understand why I have to do this but I do. Please don't follow me or try to find me. I need to be on my own. I need to discover who I am as an individual. I want to be a mom and wife but right now I can't. I am really sorry for this but I hope that one day we find each other again. Tell everyone I said bye and that I will see them all again. Tommy remember the good times. I will be back before you know it. I promise not to take three years this time.  
Love Jude._

Tommy had tears in his eyes after reading that note. He could not believe that she was actually gone. He had to tell everyone including Chris. He finally got his mom back only to have her leave again. Once Tommy composed himself he called everyone to have them meet him at his place. Everyone arrived. It was now or never and he had to break it to them. Tommy had Chris go to his room while he talked to Sadie and Darius.

Tommy: Jude left. She said she needed to figure out some things on her own.  
Sadie: What? And you just let her.  
Tommy: When I got back to the hospital she already signed herself out. She left me this note. He gave it to Sadie to read. Once she was done Darius read it.  
Darius: So what you plan on doing?  
Tommy: Let her go. She needs to do this and I will let her do it on her own.  
Sadie: What are you insane?  
Tommy: No Sadie. I love her beyond life itself. But I can't force her to remember who she is. She is not the same Jude we knew and loved three years ago. She needs to find her way back to us. I hate that she wants to do it alone but maybe that is what she needs to do. I will always wait for her no matter what. Now if you will excuse me I need to go tell my son.

Tommy left a shocked and depressed Sadie with a thoughtful looking Darius. He knew Darius was trying to come up with some plan to get Jude back. Tommy walked in to see Chris.

Tommy: Chris come here I need to talk to you. They sat on his bed. Tommy did not know how to say it but he had to try his hardest without breaking Chris's heart.  
Chris: Yes daddy.  
Tommy: Remember how mommy always was on trips. Well mommy had to go on another one.  
Chris just nodded his head to let Tommy know that he understands.  
Tommy: Are you ok with that?  
Chris just nodded his head again. Tommy kissed his son on the forehead and left the room. He didn't even go to see if Sadie and Darius were still there. Instead he went to his room and let the tears fall. He finally got Jude in his arms only to watch her leave again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Mike: Baby hurry up in there. I need you in here in this nice comfy bed naked.  
?: Give me a minute. I only have one line left to do.  
Mike: Hurry up.  
?: Shit.  
Mike: What's wrong?  
The girl came out with a bloody towel held up to her nose. Her nose was bleeding quite heavily.

Mike: Damn. Come here babe.  
?: Now what should I do.  
Mike: Find a new way. Snorting is out of the question. You burned out your nose.  
?: Thanks for the sympathy.  
Mike: Hey come on sweetie how long have you been snorting.  
?: To long to mention.  
Mike: Its time you move on to something different.  
?: I guess so where did you want me.  
Mike: Now we are talking.

Sadie: Tommy come on.  
Tommy: Sadie just leave me alone.  
Sadie: No you have done enough wallowing. Jude will come back. She always does.  
Tommy: Sadie I have a feeling that this time she won't.  
Sadie: Don't think that. You have to stay positive. If not for you think about Chris. He needs you.  
Tommy: And I need Jude.  
Sadie: You are hopeless. Get your lazy ass out of this house.  
Tommy: Whatever.

Tommy got up and got dress. He was tired of Sadie constantly hounding him to get up and do this do that. He had not left his house since Jude left and that was over two weeks ago. He needed her. He just got her back and all of a sudden she was gone again and so was Mike. Tommy could not think that Mike had something to do with this. Tommy was headed to the studio a place that was never the same ever since Jude left those three years ago but he kept up his job. _Jude please come back soon._

Mike: Wow you have learned some new tricks.  
?: Hey I told you I was not to be taken lightly.  
Mike: Hey I am not complaining. When can we go another round.  
?: How about now?  
Mike: Now you are talking my language.  
Before they could go another round someone was knocking on their door.

Mike: It better be important.  
In walked one of Mike's guys.  
Mike: What is it Danny?  
Danny: Sorry to disturb you guys but the guy you wanted to meet with just arrived.  
Mike: Ok tell him I will meet him in 20 minutes.  
Danny: I will do. Will she be joining you?  
Mike: Yes she is my new business partner.  
?: I am. As of when?  
Mike: As of now. Danny you are excused. We need to get ready.  
Danny left not needed to be told twice.

?: So I am your new partner.  
Mike: Isn't that what you wanted?  
?: Of course but I did not think you would do it.  
Mike: Well Jude welcome to the big leads. Now come on and let's get ready. I will fill you in on the details on the way there.  
Jude: Ok. Oh and Mike I love you.  
Mike: I love you too babe.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I am listening to him and the guy well not technically. I should be listening but my mind is off somewhere else. He is meeting with a Stuart Harrison I believe that is what his name is. The name sounds so familiar but I can't place where I heard it before at. Oh well. I guess Stuart wants to bring Mike into his business since Mike knows how to market so well. That is one of his many talents, the others we save for the bedroom. Speaking of which I hope this meeting is almost over with so we can resume our previous activities.

Mike: Jude are you ready to go?  
Jude: Yeah. It was nice meeting you Mr. Harrison.  
Stuart: Yes.  
He stared at her in awe. How can she not remember me? I know our past was rocking but to completely act like she doesn't remember me hurts. But I guess I deserve it.

Mike: So what do you want to do today?  
Jude: I need a fix but after that I am all yours. So whatever you want to do is fine with me.  
Mike: So if I want you in bed with me all day naked you will do just that.  
Jude: As long as you're naked with me.  
Mike: I knew there was a reason why I love you.  
Jude: I love you too.  
They started making out in the back of the car. Once the car pulled up to where they were staying Jude was only in her underwear while Mike was only in his boxers. They hurried and put their clothes back on and went to their room. Inside Jude grabbed a syringe. She tied a constricting band around her arm and inserted the needle. What a rush she felt.

Mike: So how do you feel?  
Jude: Good.  
Mike: So can I get you in bed now?  
Jude: For as long as you want.  
Mike and Jude were so lost in their own world. Mike was pumping in and out of her giving Jude so much pleasure. Jude was so close to being brought over. She knew it was soon and when it came she screamed out a name in pure bliss. But the name was not Mike. Her screaming out that name brought Mike to a halt. Jude did not know why she screamed his name and was afraid of what Mike might do to her.

Jude: Mike I am sorry I didn't mean to. She felt a hand across her face. Mike hit her while she was trying to apologize.  
Mike: Is he who you think of while we are making love? What am I not good enough that you need to picture him? I will show you.  
Mike forcefully re entered Jude causing her to yelp in pain. He was rough not caring if he was hurting her or not he wanted to teach her a lesson. All Jude could do was lay there and let him take advantage of her. She knew this was her punishment for calling out his name but why did she. Once Mike was done he pulled out of her and left her all alone. Jude just lay there thinking about what just took place. Why did she scream Tommy's name? She got up wrapped the sheet around her and went to find Mike.

Mike was sitting in the living room area with a beer in hand. She approached him cautiously not sure how he may react. She knelt down in front of him.  
Jude: Mike I really am sorry. I don't know why I said his name. You are such a better lover than him. Please forgive me.  
Mike looked over Jude's expression. He could see the sincerity in her eyes and he knew he had to forgive her if he planned on keeping her. Mike leaned down and gave her a fiery passionate kiss.  
Mike: Just don't do it again.  
Jude: I promise.  
Mike: I am sorry if I hurt you…..Jude cut him off with her lips.  
Jude: It's ok. You were mad I understand.  
Mike picked up Jude in his arms and carried her back into the bedroom.

Stuart knew he had to make this phone call but was afraid. He had not talked to this person in so long he didn't know how she would react. He had to call many people in order to get her number but he did. He grabbed his phone and dialed the number hoping she would answer.  
?: Hello.  
Stuart: Sadie its dad please don't hang up I have something really important to tell you. It's about Jude.  
Sadie: What about Jude?  
Stuart: She is in Hawaii with a drug lord name Mike.  
Sadie: Hawaii are you sure?  
Stuart: Yes I just got done meeting with them.  
Sadie: Ok I will let Tommy know. Thanks.  
Stuart: You're welcome.

They hung up. It felt good to hear her voice after all these years. I really did miss my girls but the way I treated them.

Sadie was shocked to hear her father's voice but was glad he knew where Jude was. She dialed the familiar number. She had to tell Tommy. She was just afraid how he was going to take this.

Tommy: What Sadie?  
Sadie: I know where Jude is.  
Tommy: Where?  
Sadie: She is in Hawaii. But Tommy there is something else you should know.  
Tommy: What?  
Sadie: She is with Mike.

There was silence on the phone. Tommy could not believe his ears. Mike. What the hell was she doing in Hawaii with Mike? I thought she needed to clear her mind. How could she do this to me to us? I need answers and I won't rest until I get them.

Sadie: Tommy are you still there?  
Tommy: Yeah Sadie.  
Sadie: So what are you going to do?  
Tommy: I am off to Hawaii.  
Sadie: Are you sure that's smart?  
Tommy: I need answers Sadie. I need to know why.  
Sadie: Ok I guess I am watching Chris.  
Tommy: Thanks. I need to go talk to Darius.  
Sadie: Ok let me know what happens. And keep in contact with me.  
Tommy: I will Sadie. Bye.  
Sadie: Bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Total control that's what he had over her. He loved that he could control her and she would just sit there and allow him to. He knew that no matter what he will always have her in his grasp and there was nothing no one could do about it.

Mike: Jude what are you doing?  
Jude: I need a fix. Have one with me?  
Mike: Ok as long as you give me something in return.  
Jude: Umm I think I know what you want.  
Mike: I want you in my bed with me with you.  
Jude: Sounds good now get to work on what we need.

Mike got him and her syringe. He handed her one and he had the other one. They injected the drug into their system and allowed it to run its course. Jude was feeling the effects and they were making her horny as hell. Mike was ready to have his way with her. He took her to the room but before he started he left the room. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. He filled the bowl with ice cubes. He took the bowl back to the room where Jude was sitting waiting patiently.

Jude: What's with the ice cubes?  
Mike: What and see.  
Jude: Ok.  
Mike: Get naked now.  
Jude stood up and started to do a strip show for him. She slowly took off her shirt slowly. He watched with lust filled eyes. Jude slowly unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down her legs. She swayed her hips back and forth causing Mike to become harder. She moved her hands slowly up to unclasp her bra and threw it at him once it was off. She moved her hands along her body driving Mike crazy. Jude was getting hot and knew she was not going to be able to handle more. She took off her underwear and moved to the bed. Mike walked over with the bowl of ice. He put the bowl on the side table.

He took an ice cube out the bowl and stuck it into his mouth. He started to move his mouth all over Jude's body sending chills up her body. As his lips roamed so did the ice cube. Jude was feeling so good. She needed him she wanted him so badly. The ice started to melt so he captured her lips with his kissing her with so much fire. He grabbed another ice cube and moved down to her center. He massaged it with the ice. She was so hot and wet down there that he used the ice cube to cool her. He replaced the ice cube with his mouth. He moved his tongue in and out back and forth. This was driving her wild; she needed him inside of her as of right now. Mike needed to be in her and he did not know how much longer he would survive. He removed his mouth and stripped his clothes off in a record time. He placed himself at her entrance. He entered her in one swift moment.

Jude: Oh god please faster harder. Not wanting any longer he obliged. He went faster and harder. This was driving Jude crazy. She was so close to her breaking point and Mike knew it. He went as fast and deep he could go feeling himself close too.  
Jude: Oh Mike. Hearing her call out his name brought him over. Now that is what he liked to here not the other name. That name was forbidden. Mike lay on top of her trying to regain his breathe. Jude was trying to regain hers as well.

Once they were breathing back to normal Mike pulled out of her and laid on the side of her. Jude drifted to sleep and Mike soon after. They slept in a peacefully sleep after both being fully satisfied. But they didn't know who was on there way to break up their lovely happy vacation away from everything.

Tommy arrived and was trying to figure out where they would be. Darius allowed him to take his private jet to go get his girl. He was so convinced that Mike made Jude come with him. Tommy convinced a lady working at the front desk at the resort to give him their room number. Tommy went up to their floor and banged on the door. Mike's cronies came out their room staring at him like they wanted to kill him but before they could react Mike opened the door.

Mike: What the hell are you doing here?  
Tommy: I came to get my wife back.  
Mike: Your wife doesn't want you that is why she is here with me.  
Tommy took in Mike's appearance. He was only in a pair of boxers. He felt his blood begin to boil knowing what probably took place in this room he just hoped Jude was not around.  
Tommy: She does want to be with me she just needs time to sort out her issues.  
The site of a beautiful blonde walking down in nothing but a sheet wrapped around her body.

Jude: Mike baby who is banging on our door?  
Her jaw dropped to see Tommy standing there.  
Tommy: Jude.  
Tommy did not know what to say. What do you say when you see your wife in a room with another man in nothing but a sheet? She was supposed to be straightening out her issues. So why in the hell was she here?  
Jude: Tommy what are you doing here?  
Tommy: I should be asking you that.  
Jude: Tommy look I am sorry but I can't be who you want me to be.  
Tommy: Oh but you can be this drug dealers bitch.  
Jude: Tommy I know you are upset but please act more reasonable.  
Tommy: Reasonable please. That left when you left us worried about you. You said you needed to work out your issues so you come here with this piece of shit. I don't understand why. I love you Jude and so does everyone else back home. Why Jude?  
Jude: Tommy this has been what I have known for the past three years. I am sorry but I can't be who you want me to be.  
Tommy: When will you ever come back to me Jude? When? I need you, Chris needs you, and Sadie needs you. We all need you. Jude I love you and I will wait my entire life for you to come back to me if I have too.

And with that Tommy left feeling his heart break into a million pieces. Was it really over? Did he finally loose the woman of his dreams? Can he really wait forever for her? He knew he could because there was no one else out there that made him as happy as Jude and he could never love anyone as much as he loved Jude. But why was she back with him. They were making so much progress. He had a feeling that there was more to this story than what she was letting on and he was going to figure out what it was.

Jude: So did I do a good job.  
Mike: Very convincing. Now let's go back to bed.  
Jude: Yeah ok.  
Jude hated that she had to do this to everyone but it was for their own protection. She just hoped that Tommy could tell that something was going on. She knew that if Tommy knew she as well as she hoped he did that he would notice something was off. She did not know how much longer she could do this but she knew she would keep going. She had to for Tommy, Chris, Sadie, and Darius. If she didn't no telling what will happen to them. Please someone release me from hell.

Tommy called Darius as soon as he made it to his room. He filled him in on what took place.  
Tommy: D I am telling you there is something more going on.  
Darius: Ok what do you want me to do?  
Tommy: I don't know.  
Darius: Send my jet and I will come down there and help you.  
Tommy: D this is not your battle.  
Darius: Like hell it is. Jude is like a daughter to me and you're like a son.  
Tommy: D are you sure?  
Darius: Yeah now send the jet.  
Tommy: Ok I will. I will see you when you arrive.  
Darius: Alright and Tom don't do anything stupid.  
Tommy: You know me.  
Darius: That's why I said what I said.  
Tommy: Alright D I will wait for you to get here.  
Darius: Sounds like a plan. I will be there as soon as possible.  
Tommy: Thanks D.  
Darius: No problem.

They hung up and Tommy prepared himself to make a phone call he was not ready to make. He knew he had to call Sadie and fill her in. He called her and when she answered he filled her in with what was going on.

Sadie: So what are you guys going to do?  
Tommy: I don't know Sadie I really don't anymore.  
Sadie: I know you will figure it out. Just bring our girl back.  
Tommy: I will I promise.  
Sadie: I have faith in you.  
Tommy: Thanks Sade. I have to go. I will call you with updates.  
Sadie: Ok Tommy. Be careful.  
Tommy: I will I promise. Bye Sadie.  
Sadie: I promise Tommy.

Tommy hung up and was in deep thought. What the hell was he going to do? He had to get the love of his life back but just did not know how. And what was he holding over her to get her to do this? He was going to figure it out and bring her back to him and their family. He loved her that he was willing to wait for her to come back to him. Even if it took forever. He just needed her and loved her too damn much to let her go. Why was it so hard to say goodbye to her?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jude was worried now that Tommy was here. This was going to be harder for her to do with him here. She figured since he was all the way in Canada that she would not have to worry about him but no he had to be here. How was she going to get what she needed to get done done with him there? She walked back to the room to get dress. She had to figure out what to do about Tommy.

Tommy sat in his room thinking about what could be going on and how did Sadie know she was here. He was going to have to ask her the next time he called her. But what the hell is going on between Mike and Jude. The look in her eye and the tone in his voice made it sound like there was something tying her down to Mike but what the hell was it.

There was a knock on his door. Who the hell is it? Darius could not possibly be here by now. He opened his door to see Jude standing there. He let her in and could tell she had something to say.

Jude: Tommy you need to leave now.  
Tommy: Jude what the hell is going on?  
Jude: Tommy I can't tell you. But you have to trust me and go back to Canada.  
Tommy: I can't not without you. So why can't you just tell me what the hell is going on?  
Jude: Tommy I just can't. I am sorry but I know what I am doing.  
Tommy: You know what you're doing huh. So is sleeping with Mike part of your plan or getting high. I can tell you still do drugs.  
Jude: Tommy please don't do this. I can't do what I have to do if I need to worry about you being here or for that fact mad at me.  
Tommy: Jude I just don't understand this.  
Jude: I am sorry but I just can't tell you right now. So please just leave.  
Tommy: I cant I am sorry but I can't leave without you. I love you too damn much.  
Jude: I am sorry to hear that. I have to go before Mike becomes suspicious. Bye Tommy.  
Tommy: Jude don't do this.  
Jude: I have to. Tommy just leave before you get killed.

She was out the door before Tommy could say anything else. What the hell is going on for Jude to be so mysterious and not want his help? He just could not figure out what the hell was going on and he was determined to figure it out. He just hopes nothing bad happened to Jude.

Jude entered her room to find Mike sitting there waiting for her. She knew this conversation that they were destined to have was not going to go well. Maybe he won't say anything and nothing will go wrong. Oh was she wrong.

Mike: So Jude where were you?  
Jude: Out.  
Mike: Out where?  
Jude: I went to see a friend.  
Mike: What friend?  
Jude: Just a friend.  
Jude knew Mike knew she went to see Tommy. She just hoped that he would go easy on her.  
Mike: What friend Jude?  
Jude: Mike I know you know so cut the crap.  
As soon as those words left her mouth Jude regretted saying them. She knew she was in for it now. And she was right. Mike was standing in front of her with a look that scared the hell out of Jude. He grabbed her by her neck and pushed her into the nearest wall.

Mike: Jude don't test my patience. I don't want you seeing Tommy again you understand. You are mine and only mine. Do you understand?  
Jude nodded her head to show him that she understood. He still had a hold on her neck when the door suddenly burst open. Tommy was coming threw the door but stop suddenly when he saw Mike's hand around Jude's neck.

Tommy: Mike I swear on everything I love that I will kill you.  
Mike released Jude and was prepared to fight Tommy but Jude intercepted.  
Jude: Tommy let it go.  
Tommy: Jude I can't. He was strangling you.  
Jude: Tommy if you love me then you will let this go. Let it go for me.  
Tommy: Jude I don't understand.  
Jude: It's not for you to understand. Tommy please don't do this.

Tommy did not understand any of this but he backed off. He could tell that what ever Jude was planning she would include him when it was time. Jude could see in Tommy's eyes that he understood. Tommy left the room. Jude slowly turned to face Mike. Now what was going to happen?

Mike: Do you still love him?  
That question shocked Jude. Why was he asking? He never asked so she just assumed he did not care whether she was or wasn't.  
Jude: Of course not. I love you now remember.  
Mike: Yeah.  
Mike walked to their bedroom. There was something off about him. He never was one for small talk. He always had to pick a fight about everything. She walked to the room to see him lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. She wondered what was going through his mind. Jude crawled on top of him.  
Jude: I love you and only you.

With that she leaned down and kissed him. He returned the kiss. He started to take off her shirt while she did the same.

Tommy was in his room pacing trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He was so damn confused and it frustrated him to no end. What was she keeping from him? He was going to take this one step at a time and get to the bottom of things. First he needed to figure out how Sadie knew she was here. He pulled out his cell and called Sadie.

Sadie: Hello.  
Tommy: Sadie how did you know Jude was in Hawaii?  
Sadie: Umm well I got a phone call from someone who saw her there.  
Tommy: Who was it?  
Sadie: Well umm its was our dad.  
Tommy: Stuart Harrison what the hell? Why is he here?  
Sadie: I don't know.  
Tommy: Ok I have to go.

He didn't wait for her response he just hung up the phone. Why the hell was Stuart Harrison at the same time as Jude? Does Jude know who he is? Are they working together? Or is he working with Mike? He had to find Stuart and find out for himself. Tommy went on a search to find Stuart Harrison. Tommy was in luck. He found him in the middle of the resort talking on his phone. Tommy waited until he was off and when he was he walked up to him.

Stuart: Can I help you?  
Tommy: Yeah you can answer some of my questions.  
Stuart: Why should I?  
Tommy: Because I need to save Jude before she does something stupid or before Mike hurts her.  
Stuart: How do you know Jude?  
Tommy: She is my wife and the mother of my child.  
Stuart: Wow she finally found love. I am glad. But if she is your wife why is she here with Mike?  
Tommy: That's what I have been trying to figure out. What how do you know Mike?  
Stuart: I had business to take care of with him.  
Tommy: What part do you play in this?  
Stuart: I don't have time right now but meet me at the restaurant here tomorrow at around 7 pm.

Tommy agreed and Stuart left to attend to business. Tommy was now even more confused then before. Was it everyone's mission to make him confused as hell? He went back to his room so he could think. He had so much to process and none of it made any sense.

Jude was trying to catch her breathe while Mike was doing the same. She always felt wrong but she had to get over it. This is what she had to do.  
Mike: Jude marry me.  
Did Jude just hear him right? Did he just ask her to marry him? What the hell was she suppose to say?  
Jude: Umm Mike I am technically still married to Tommy.  
Mike: Divorce him and then we will get married.  
Jude: Umm ok sure.

Jude thought what the hell she got herself into.  
Mike: Ok why don't you go tell Tommy the news?  
Jude: Umm ok sure.  
Jude got up and put some clothes on. She walked out the door and took a deep breathe. She was not looking forward to doing this. She braced herself for the worst.

Jude knocked on Tommy's door and waited for him to answer. When he did she just blurted out what she had to.  
Jude: I need you to divorce me.  
Tommy looked at her like she was crazy.  
Tommy: What?  
Jude: I need you to give me a divorce.  
Tommy: Why?  
Jude: I am getting married.  
Tommy: Jude I am totally confused. Why?  
Jude: Tommy please.  
Tommy: No I need to know why.  
Jude: This is my path. I must follow what's in my heart.  
Tommy: Then you would be coming home with me.  
Jude: Tommy don't ok just give me the divorce.  
Tommy: I can't Jude I love you too damn much too just give it to you. I need to know what is going on here.  
Jude: Tommy we are getting one.  
Tommy: Don't do this to me.  
Jude: I have to go now.

Jude looked at Tommy. He had tears coming down his cheek. She wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and tell him the real reason behind all of this but she could not. She started to walk back to her room. The image of Tommy crying stayed with her the whole time. What have I just done?

Tommy could not believe what just happened. Jude wants him to divorce her. What was going on? He felt like a broken recorder with that question. He looked up at the ceiling hoping the answers would be up there. He needed to get her back and get this over with before he completely looses her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tommy woke up the next morning to someone knocking on his door. He thought it was probably Darius. He opened the door and was shocked to see who was standing there. It was none other than Jude. He figured she was there to hand over divorce papers or something but was his instincts off again. He was not expecting her to kiss him right then and there. He brought her into the room and pulled away from her.

Tommy: Jude what the hell? One minute you want me to divorce you and then the next you are here kissing me. I need you to tell me what is going on, because I am so confused right now.  
Jude: Its time you knew the truth.  
Tommy: So what is the truth?  
Jude: Before I saw you and was oh so convinced that I had no one but Mike I got in deep. I mean really deep into the drug business. I thought that since Mike was doing it then it would be ok for me to do it. When I saw you and how there was something about you that was so familiar. And then when we started talking about my past everything I became was forgotten until the day at the hospital. Mike had one of his men come by and deliver me a message. If I didn't take my place by his side then he would kill you and Chris. I just met you guys for the first time or at least that's what it felt like to me and I could not bring harm to you guys. I am sorry Tommy but doing what he says is the only way I can assure your safety and Chris's. Please you have to understand.

Tommy was at a lost for words. How was he supposed to react? What is he suppose to say?  
Tommy: Jude I could have protected you.  
Jude: No Tommy that's the thing. Mike is getting ready to take over for Frank Giovanni.  
Tommy: The infamous Italian mob guy. But why?  
Jude: Have you ever wondered what Mike's last name was.  
Tommy: So he is next in line to take over.  
Jude: Yes and I am in deep with them. When I got involved with Mike I got involved with the whole family. And now it's my duty to take my place by his side. Trust me Tommy I would rather be by your side any day.  
Tommy: Jude this is just crazy. I love you so much and I can't imagine loosing you.  
Jude: I don't want to let go of you either. I just found you only to loose you again.  
Tommy: So what will you have to do?  
Jude: As his wife. Give him his next heir which has to be a boy and support him in everything.

Tommy had a look on his face that Jude knew he was hiding something.  
Jude: Tommy what are you hiding?  
Tommy: Well it's about Chris.  
Jude: What about him?  
Tommy: Well he could possibly be Chris's son.  
Jude: What? How?  
Tommy: One day you and I got into an argument. You came to my house after you visited Mike and you was high on e. we argued you left and seek comfort in Mike.  
Jude: Oh Tommy. He can't find out. I won't let him take Chris away from you.  
Tommy: But that would mean…….

Tommy could not say it. He looked away not wanting to meet her gaze. She knew what he was thinking and it pained her to see him like this.  
Jude: Tommy I am so sorry.  
Tommy: Jude the fact that you two are even having sex is killing me but to know you will be having it to produce an heir is really killing me. I thought you would only have my kids.  
Jude: Tommy I don't want to do this. I hate when we do have sex. I want it to be you instead of him. I want to just go back to where I was happy with you.  
Tommy looked away. It pained him to hear that but it also made his heart leap at the thought. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him but so much stood in there way. Why couldn't they just be happy?

Jude put her hand under his chin and made him look at her. They were so close to one another that one sudden moved they would be kissing. And that is what happened; they were in a full lip lock. The sparks flew. Even though they knew they should not be doing this they could not help themselves. Before a thought came into their mind of the repercussions that would follow Tommy was laying Jude down on the bed. They removed each others clothing so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it. Neither did not care what their moment of passion would bring all they cared about was being with one another. Tommy entered her without warning. This brought Jude so much pleasure. She missed this feeling. She felt the love Tommy had for her and it was killing her that this would be their last moment together.

Tommy was thrusting fast and deep inside of her. He kept going deeper with each thrust. Jude loved the feeling of having Tommy inside of her. She could feel her walls closing and so could Tommy. She screamed his name while Tommy did a few more thrusts before yelling out her name. She could feel him squirt his seeds inside of her and that's when she noticed they did not use a condom.

Tommy and Jude lay there trying to catch their breathe. Jude knew that she had to leave soon but she did not want to. She loved this feeling and if she could stay like this forever she would but at last fate was against her. She slowly got out of bed and started to put on her clothes.

Tommy: Don't do this. Don't walk away.  
Jude: Tommy I am sorry but I have too.  
Tommy: I love you and I will always love you.  
Jude: I love you too and no matter what you will always be the only one I love.  
Jude gave him one last kiss goodbye before she left his room. She sunk down to the floor and started to cry her eyes out. _I can't keep doing this to him._

Jude slowly made her way back to her room. She was expecting to see Mike in there waiting but to her surprise he wasn't but there was a note.  
_Jude  
Meet me in the lobby of the resort at 6.  
Mike._  
She wondered why but didn't ponder on that thought. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 5. She decided to take a shower before she went down there.

Tommy hopped in the shower after Jude left and after he let the tears roll down his face. He was so heartbroken and lost. _You broke my heart._ He did not know what to do anymore. Once he got out he heard his cell phone. It was a text from Darius saying to meet him in the lobby at 6. It was now 530. He got dress and made his way downstairs to wait for Darius.

Jude got out the shower and threw on some clothes. It was now 530 so she made her way down to the lobby. When she got there she spotted Mike with Stuart but she also saw Tommy and Darius too. Oh this is not going to end well.

As Tommy entered the lobby he spotted Darius already. He walked up to him and said hi. He also noticed Mike taking to Stuart. He wondered where Jude was and as soon as he thought that he saw her walking into the room. Oh this is not going to go well.

Jude hesitantly walked over to Mike. She wondered if he had seen Tommy yet but by the look on his face her answer would be yes.  
Mike: What the hell is he doing here?  
Jude: I don't know.  
Mike: You are lying to me.  
Jude: Mike I swear I don't know.  
Mike hit Jude which caused her to fall to the ground. Tommy saw this and his hands balled up into a fist. He was ready to go over there but Darius stopped him.

Stuart: Mike that was unnecessary.  
Mike: Stay out of it.  
Stuart: Fine call me when you are ready to make the deal.  
With that Stuart left them to sort out their mess. Watching Stuart leave enraged Tommy even more. What kind of a father would leave his daughter while she is being attacked?  
Mike: I told you not to lie to me. I don't know if I can ever forgive you.

Mike started to kick Jude while she was done. He kept kicking her in the stomach causing her to cough up blood. Tommy could not take anymore and charged after Mike. He punched Mike causing him to stagger backwards and away from Jude. Tommy bent down and helped Jude to her feet. Neither noticed that Mike pulled out a gun. He aimed it at Tommy and was about to shoot at him. A shot fired which caused everyone to look at what was going on. An officer who happened to be coming in saw this and arrested Mike while someone called 911. The paramedics arrived and took him to the hospital. They waited and waited for a doctor to come out and say that he was alright.

They waited and waited until they heard it. Time of death is 7pm.  
Jude's heart sunk.  
Tommy: He saved us. Darius risked his life for us.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jude could not believe that Darius did that for them. It made her think about what was truly important in life. Could she really live life without Tommy? She needed him now more than anything but she could not risk him getting killed.

Tommy: Jude…..  
Tommy did not know what to say. I mean where would this leave them? Was she going to go back to Mike or would she be with him? Tommy's mind was racing just like Jude's was. Neither knew what the future had in store for them and neither wanted to wait to find out. Tommy pulled Jude into a passionate kiss. Neither wanted to break apart but when the need for air became too much to handle they did.

Jude: Tommy I want to be with you, I really do, but Mike.  
Tommy: We will get through this together. Don't worry I wont let him hurt you or Chris.  
Jude: If I do this we will have to leave Toronto and change identities.  
Tommy: For you I will do it, all of it. I just want us to be a family.  
Jude: Then let's go.  
Tommy and Jude kissed one more time before making their way back to the resort to pack their belongings. Once they were packed they took Darius' private jet back home. It felt awkward being on it without him there. Neither talked the whole way there. Even though Jude could not remember Darius that entirely well she felt like he was a major person in her life and it pained her to know that she would never know.

Jude: Tommy I think we should find a place to go fast.  
Tommy: I think I have the perfect place.  
Jude: Really where?  
Tommy: Well my family has this house in Florida. They bought it as a summer vacation spot but I am sure I can convince them to let us use it.  
Jude: It sounds perfect.

Tommy and Jude went home and started to pack up a few of Tommy's things and some of Chris's stuff. They only packed what they would need and would get everything else later on. When they were done they went to Sadie's place to tell her what was going on. They decided that Sadie should come too just in case. Sadie answered the door and was excited to see Jude.

Sadie: Good job Tommy you brought our girl home.  
Tommy: Yeah I did but Sadie we need to talk to you. Where is Chris?  
Sadie: Taking a nap. What's going on?  
Tommy: Ok. Look Darius is dead.  
Sadie: What? How?

They told her everything that happened while in Hawaii. They even told her how deep Jude was and who Mike really was. Sadie sat there stunned unaware of what to say. She could not believe all of this. It felt like she did not even know her sister. It pained her to know that Jude had another life.

Jude: So since all that happened and since I chose to stick with Tommy I am a wanted woman.  
Sadie: So what happens now?  
Jude: We go into hiding. Change our name, appearance, and location. Sadie I want you to come too.  
Sadie: Why?  
Jude: I would feel happier knowing you were safe.  
Sadie: Ok.  
Jude: Good. Now only pack the essentials the rest you will have to leave behind.

Sadie nodded her head and went to start packing. Jude felt awful having to put everyone through this. This was her fight not theirs. Was she truly making the right decision? She went to talk to Sadie to make sure she was going to be okay with this. I mean I am asking her to give up her whole life to move because of the stupid decisions that I made.

Jude: Sadie are you going to be ok with this?  
Sadie: I mean it sucks that I am giving up my life here but if it is for my safety then I will adjust. I am just glad you are back. You are back aren't you?  
Jude: Yes. I am not leaving this time. I just feel bad that you all are being dragged into this mess.  
Sadie: Don't. We all love you and would do anything for you.  
Jude: Thanks.  
Sadie: What are sisters for?

Jude felt a little better about the situation. Now she just hoped they could put all this behind them and live a semi normal life. She needed to make a phone call. There was no way she was going to be able to keep them all safe by herself.

Hello.  
Jude: Big Lou I need a favor.  
Lou: What is it?  
Jude: I need you to move with me to protect those closest to me.  
Lou: You know I will. When do we leave?  
Jude: Two hours. You know the drill.  
Lou: See you in two hours.  
With Big Lou there she felt even better about the situation.

They grabbed all of Sadie's things and woke up Chris so they could get ready to go. They met Big Lou at a rundown diner. She knew no one that would be looking for her would check here. Jude introduced everyone so they could get better acquainted with one another.

Lou: So what the game plan?  
Jude: Tommy and I will drive in one vehicle while Sadie and Chris ride with you. I have the directions to where we are going.  
She handed Big Lou an envelope.

Tommy: Why are we splitting up?  
Jude: Just in case we are being followed I would feel safer if Sadie and Chris were with Big Lou. I would feel safer if you were too but I know you would not allow that.  
Tommy: Can he be trusted?  
Jude: Why do you think I am still alive? If it was not for Big Lou I would be dead by now.  
Tommy: Ok I trust you.  
Lou: Look I understand. But I will protect them or die trying.  
Jude: Now if everyone agrees I think we should get going. It's a long drive to Florida.  
Sadie: We will be making stops right?  
Jude: Yes Sadie. Everything is in the envelope that Big Lou has.  
Sadie: You really planned this out.  
Jude: You always need to have a plan.

Jude devised this plan while Tommy was packing. She knew they needed to be careful. She got driving directions and pinpointed out their stops. She had it worked out so if they were being followed they could easily lose them. She made sure it was flawless and that it was doable. This was going to be a long drive but she knew that if she wanted that happy life with Tommy and Chris this was what she had to do. Everyone got into their vehicles and began their long journey to Florida.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Mrs. Miller are you ready to go?" A blonde woman in her early twenties walked out of the house and into a car. She was beyond beautiful and she strived to keep it that way.

"Steven how many times have I told you to call me Erica?" Erica said as she looked at the driver.  
"Yes ma'am. Where to Erica?" Steven said as he pulled the car out of the driveway.  
"To my private jet, seems I need to make a trip to Toronto, Canada."  
"Yes ma'am." Steven started to make his was to the airport.

Jude, Tommy, Sadie, Big Lou, and Chris finally made it to Coral Springs, Florida. They drove for a total of 21 hours, 47 minutes and 6 seconds not including the stops they made. When they finally arrived at the house, no one took time to observe it they all just crashed.

They all got up 4 hours later to Chris running around the house. Tommy and Jude smiled because now was their chance to be a family. They unloaded their things from the vehicles after Tommy assigned rooms to everyone. Since Tommy knew this town better than everyone else he went to get some food while Sadie watched Chris. Jude and Big Lou set up surveillance cameras inside and outside the house. They were taking extra precaution. Big Lou even called up some of his friends to see if any of them would be interested in walking the perimeter at night. They agreed to help out at night and whenever they were needed.

Tommy returned with everyone's food. They all ate and then decided to watch a movie before they went to sleep. The next morning Jude woke up and went to get Sadie so they could go shopping. While they were out shopping they stopped at a hair salon. Jude decided to cut her hair short and dye it a dark brown. Sadie also cut her hair short but dyed it an auburn color. When they were done they went and picked everyone else up.

They all went to get new identification cards. Jude decided to go by the name Alexandria Stevenson, Tommy went with the name Kevin Stevenson, Big Lou's name was Anthony, and Sadie changed to Angela Roberts. They decided that since Chris was so young and would not understand that they would leave his name and only change his last name. They gave him Jude and Tommy's new last name.

When they got home Jude and Tommy sat Chris down to tell him.  
"Chris I need you to listen very carefully ok." Tommy tried to be as gentle as he could.  
Chris nodded his head yes.  
"When we go out in public we need you to call me daddy auntie Sadie and Big Lou by the new names we chose." Jude knew he probably did not understand but she had no other way to tell him.  
"Do you think you can do that for us?" Tommy asked.  
Chris not really understanding why just nodded his head. Jude and Tommy knew that he probably didn't understand any of this but they hoped he would. Chris ran up to his room to play while Jude and Tommy sat in silence.

"What about your music?" Jude asked looking at her husband.  
"What about it?" Tommy looked at Jude not knowing what else to say.  
"From what I can remember it was an important thing in your life." Jude needed to know what he wanted.  
"It was and it was important to you too." Tommy said wondering if she had a point to this.  
"Yeah but I think you should continue it." Jude was starting to get antsy.  
"I don't know. I need to find a studio first." Tommy answered truthfully.  
"Come with me." Jude said as she grabbed Tommy's hand and dragged him along.

Jude covered Tommy's eyes with a blindfold when they got to the car.  
"Jude what are you doing?" Tommy asked with a hint of worry.  
"I have a surprise for you." Jude said noticing that he was worried. And she did not blame him especially with all she has put him through.  
"What is it?" Tommy was excited but still a little skeptical.  
"You will see soon." Jude said as she rolled her eyes at Tommy.

The rest of the ride was silent. Tommy was anxious to see what the surprise was. Jude was nervous because she didn't know if Tommy would like it or not. Jude finally stopped the car 15 minutes later. She helped Tommy out of the car and led him towards the building. When they were standing directly in front of the building she took off the blindfold. Tommy stared at the building and then turned to face Jude.

"I know how important music is to you and I know that you gave it up to be with me. So I was thinking that you wont have to give it up maybe we could run record label." Jude said hoping he liked his surprise.  
"Are you serious?" Tommy stood in awe over what she just did for him.  
"Yeah, I mean only if you want to." Jude could tell that he was excited and that she did a good thing.  
"Of course I do." Tommy took in the site of the building and then walked over to Jude.  
Tommy gave Jude a kiss.

"Ok well I will call in some workers to get started on construction." Jude was proud of herself for what she just did.  
"Thanks Jude." Tommy was still ecstatic over what she just did for him.  
"Anytime, I love you Tommy and I wanted to give you something to say thank you." Jude looked at him and just smiled.  
"For what?" Tommy looked at her confused.  
"For never giving up on me." Jude looked like she really regretted all the choices she made in life.  
"I would not change it for the world." Tommy could tell she felt bad for everything she put them through but to him it was all worth it. Their struggle has made them stronger.  
"Good because there is no going back." Jude just hoped he could handle what's coming next.

Jude and Tommy started to make their way back home. They entered the house to see Big Lou yelling at someone. When Jude noticed who it was she started to clench her fingers.  
"How the hell did you get in?" Jude's anger took over.  
"Some chick let me in. Look I am not here to argue with you I am here to tell you something." The mystery guy said as he gave Tommy a quick look over.  
"What do you want Eric?" Jude crossed her arms over her chest as she stared down Eric waiting for him to explain himself.  
"Mike is out of jail. Erica let bailed him out." He really hated having to tell her this and to betray his family but he knew it was the right thing to do.  
"What? I didn't know he still talked to your sister." Now Jude was worried. What if Mike finds us?  
"He does and just to warn you she lives here. So I would watch my back if I was you." Eric gave her a sympathetic look as he knew this was not going to go well.  
Eric left them to think about what he just said.

Tommy who was lost during that whole conversation decided to get some answers.  
"Anyone care to explain." Tommy said looking between Jude and Big Lou.  
"You want me to explain Jude or you." He said looking directly into Jude's eyes.  
"I will. Erica and Eric Miller are the second largest crime family. They are friends with the Giovanni family. Erica and Mike use to date until he moved to Toronto but they still remained best friends. I thought they stopped talking to each other but I guess not. The Miller and Giovanni's are trying to merge their families to become one unstoppable force." Jude did not meet Tommy's eyes. Her mind was trying to figure out how to protect her family.  
"So what do we do now?" Tommy asked seeing her internal conflict.  
"I don't know. If Eric found us then that means Mike can. How did he find us anyway?" Jude had a look of terror written on her face. If he knew then so did his family.  
"I told him where we were." Big Lou said hoping she would not kill him.  
"Why?" Jude said as anger started to fill.  
"Because he said he had important information on Mike. You know he has been our ears on the inside." Big Lou said reminding her all the sacrifice Eric has made for them.  
"True ok so then we are safe for now." Jude was much calmer now.  
"Ok so what do we do?" Tommy asked not fully understanding what was going on.  
"Act normal. Try not to draw attention to ourselves." Jude said looking at her husband and then to Lou.  
"Ok." Tommy said still looking confused.  
"Lou can I talk to you in private for a moment." Jude said motioning for him to meet her in the other room.  
"Sure." Big Lou said as he turned to leave.

"Tommy I will be back in a little while." Jude said as she could tell Tommy felt left out. She wanted to involve him but she couldn't risk him getting hurt.  
"It's ok take your time. I am going to go for a walk." Tommy tried to sound convincing. He was hurting because he knew she was keeping him at an arms length.  
"Ok be careful." Jude could hear the hurt in his voice but she knew this was what she had to do.  
"I will. Love you." Tommy started to get his thing ready to leave.  
"Love you too." She gave him a kiss before she walked into their surveillance room.

Tommy decided to take in the scenery and clear his mind. What the hell did he get himself into? I mean yeah I love Jude but is all this stress worth it. I mean we are living the lives of someone we are not. I am second guessing myself. Don't do this again damn it. Now is not the time to be second guessing myself. I need to be with Jude and Jude needs to be with us. We are a family and nothing is going to tear us apart.

"So how did you get into trouble this time?" She asked with a look of curiosity.  
"I shot a man trying to get rid of Jude's husband." Mike said nonchalantly.  
"She still has not come to her senses yet." Erica sneered at this. What the hell does he see in her? I mean her I am willing to be with him but no he wants his Jude.  
"No but I will get her to." Mike stated confidently.  
"How do you plan on doing that?" Now she was intrigued to here this plan of his.  
"Start planning funerals. I am going to start killing those she holds dearest, starting with Tommy, then her son Chris, and then her beloved sister Sadie." Mike smiled at this plan. It was going to be flawless he thought. What better way then gets rid of those she holds on to for support and guidance?  
"We are here to mourn the life of Tommy, Chris, and Sadie." She said mocking a funeral.  
They both laughed as the jet was getting ready to land in Coral Springs, Florida.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch

**Ch.17 pt.1**

Tommy was just arriving back home from his walk when he noticed all the lights were off in the house. He slowly walked in making sure everything was ok.  
"Jude baby is everything ok?" He called out as he waited for her response. He did not want to venture to far into the house just in case something was going on.  
"Tommy stay where you are" Jude yelled from somewhere in the room. "The power went out and Lou is trying to fix it"  
"Ok. What caused it?" Tommy asked as he tried to pinpoint Jude's exact location.  
"We don't know yet" Jude was stating right when the power came back on. Jude could see Tommy standing just a few feet away from the door. She walked over to him and gave him a delicate kiss on the lips.

Big Lou entered the house with a grim look on his face.  
"Someone has cut the electricity" Jude knew this was not going to go well. Someone knew they were here. "We had to use the backup system"  
Jude looked over to Sadie "Sadie get Chris and get out of her" Sadie did not have to hear twice. She was already upstairs grabbing their emergency bags. Tommy and Jude both said goodbye to Chris and gave Sadie some money. Sadie was out the door and Jude turned to Big Lou.

"How long do we have?" Jude said walking to their surveillance room.  
"I say about 20 minutes" Big Lou was walking right behind her.  
Jude started to grab what they would need to hold off whoever was coming. Tommy still stood there wondering what was going on.  
"Jude what is going on?" Tommy asked starting to wonder who this woman really was.  
"Tommy I think you should get out of here. It is not safe right now. Whoever is coming is coming to kill us" Tommy stood with his mouth open. What was she talking about?

Jude was about to say something else but then the lights went out.  
"Big Lou" Jude was handing him a flashlight. He took off the second he got it.  
"Jude Jude where the hell are you?" Tommy's voice yelled. Jude pointed another flashlight towards him.  
"Tommy stay calm" that was when Tommy finally noticed that she was holding a gun. What the hell is going on here? But before he could say anything more gun shots were heard through out the house. Tommy did not know what to do.  
"Tommy look out" Jude yelled as a guy was about to shoot at him. Jude made it just in time to save him from a bullet.

Jude was up shooting at the strange people in her house. She could tell that they belonged to the Miller family. So if they know they are here then so does Mike. It turned into a bloodbath. When the firing died down Jude took in the damage. Jude turned her head to Big Lou who nodded in agreement. He knew what she was hinting at. They ended up finding one who could answer their questions.

"Who the hell sent you?" Jude asked as she started to question the man.  
"Jude do you really have to ask, I mean it should be obvious" Jude knew that voice all to well. It was Mike and standing next to Mike was Erica.  
"How the hell did you find us?" She was looking around for Tommy to make sure he was ok. She spotted him standing next to Big Lou looking as confused as she felt.  
"Jude you really need to pay attention more. Before when we first met I knew I was going to like you, so when you came for your fix I gave you that pill remember. But it actually was not a pill it was a locator device. When activated I can pick up your location and get a visual feed from it. Hints how I knew you were at that place with Tommy and sent you the drugs. You never did once ask how I knew where you were. I have many connections Jude"

"I hate you so badly Mike. Why can't you just leave me alone?" Jude was so angry and ready to kill him.  
"You will be mine forever. Nothing is going to stand in our way" Mike said as he took a step closer to him. Erica was already on the side of Tommy. Jude was ready to shoot Mike when she saw a gun pointed at Tommy.  
"Now Jude we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice." Jude looked at Tommy and knew she had no other choice. She dropped her gun and allowed Mike to take her. Erica still holding the gun to Tommy cocked it back and was ready to shoot him.

"Erica no don't do this, it's not the time yet" Mike said as he was pulling Jude out the door. Mike looked at Tommy and said "Pay back is a bitch" and with that said they were all out the door.

Tommy stood there watching Mike take the love of his life from him once again. That was it, the final straw. Tommy was going to end this once and for all.  
"Big Lou gather up all the men you can, we are going to get my girl back once and for all" Big Lou nodded and went to get who he could. If Mike wanted a war he was going to give him one.


	17. Chapter 17

Tommy paced back and forth trying to figure out a way to get his Jude back

Tommy paced back and forth trying to figure out a way to get his Jude back. Big Lou watched him and thought to himself "that he was going to get himself killed." Big Lou couldn't take anymore of his pacing so he finally made his presence known.

"Tommy we are ready to go just tell us what you want" Big Lou said. Tommy looked at Big Lou for a minute before answering.

"I will let you know on the way there" Big Lou stared at Tommy like he was crazy. Tommy was not built for this type of situation.

"Tommy no" Big Lou meant it. If Tommy was to go not only will he gets himself killed but probably Jude in the process.

"Look Lou I know I don't have experience but I am going to go with you. I want to rescue Jude" Tommy stated with pride. Big Lou just stared at him for a little longer.

I mean what could Big Lou do, technically Tommy was the boss. Big Lou just sighed "ok lets go." He did not like this at all and he knew that if they made it out of this alive Jude will kill them. They discussed a plan in the car which was just as reckless as it was stupid. Oh how they were all going to die.

Back at the Miller mansion

"Jude did you really think I was going to just let you go. How many times do I have to tell you that you are mine and no one else's? Besides don't you want to raise our son together?" After he said that in walked Erica with Chris, Jude's eyes widened. "See Jude I had my doubts about Chris so I had a paternity test done and well you see I am the father" Jude could not breathe. This was bad and it was only going to get worse. She had to save her son before he got caught up in this mess.

"Mike leave him out of this" Jude tried to plead with him but she knew it was not going to work. Mike had what he wanted an heir to his dynasty. What was she going to do? This was not the life she wanted for Chris but now that Mike knew he was his son there was no way around this. She was going to have to give in to protect her son. "What do you want me to do?"

"First divorce Tommy then we will marry once it's finalized. You will become my faithful wife and take your place by my side. When he is older Chris will learn this business and begin to prepare to take over" Jude's heart was breaking. Not only was she losing Tommy she was losing herself. She just nodded her head. There was no way out of this without someone getting hurt. Mike looked at Jude and she knew what those eyes meant. His eyes were filled with lust which made Jude sick to her stomach.

Mike noticed that Erica and Chris were still in the room. He turned his attention to Erica "Erica take care of him for me" Erica looked at him with disgust and led him out the room. Mike turned back to Jude and whispered in her ear "This is the moment we all have been waiting for"

Jude had tears streaming down her eyes. What was she going to do? She just stayed there motionless while he did what he did. She didn't fight him or pretended to enjoy it she just laid there. Everything had been sucked out of her. She was broken and nothing was going to fix that. She just got Tommy back only to lose him again and now her son was deeper involved.

Jude closed her eyes not wanting to look at Mike while he enjoyed himself. She thought back to that happy day, the day she married Tommy. The priest just said "I now pronounce you man and wife" Tommy didn't wait for him to say "You may kiss the bride" Tommy had her in his arms and kissed her with so much passion.

She was happy then now she just felt lost and violated. This was never the path she wanted. Yes she did stupid things in her past but she never thought it would lead her here. Now with her son involved she had to be extra careful. She was so out of it that she did not notice that Mike was done. She opened her eyes to see that sadistic smile on his face. He was about to say something when screaming was heard and then gun shots followed. Jude hurried and dressed herself.

Mike had already left the room. As she was finishing the door opened again. She thought it was Mike and was not in the mood to deal with him, she had to get her son out of the house. But it was not Mike it was Tommy.

"Tommy what the hell are you doing here?" She knew he was there to rescue her but she knew he was not skilled for rescue missions. Tommy kissed her before answering.

"Rescuing my damsel in distress, now lets go before we get cornered or something" he started to pull Jude but she wouldn't move. "Jude we have to go"

"Tommy not without Chris" Tommy looked at her with a confused scared look. She told him everything. Tommy's face showed many emotions and she could not keep up as they kept changing.

"I have to go find him but Tommy if this does not end well just know that I love you so much and nothing is going to change that" she kissed as if this was the last time she would ever see him again. She was not sure how this was going to play out but she knew she had to let the chips fall into place. She left without another word. She made it through the catastrophe unharmed which shocked her. She went in search for Chris.


	18. Chapter 18

WWW3 was taking place in the house

WWW3 was taking place in the house. Jude looked around for any sign of Chris. He was nowhere in site. Jude ran everywhere looking for him and trying to avoid the mayhem that was taking place. Jude looked in every door but still no sign of Chris. Last door on the floor and there he was with Sadie. Chris saw Jude.

"Mommy" he said as he started towards her but Sadie stopped him.

"Sadie what are you doing?" Jude looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry Jude but this is the way it has to be. Tommy is too good for you and he deserves better" Jude realized what she was saying and became angry.

"So what you were going to help Mike destroy my life? Figure if Mike took me away from Tommy again that you could comfort him and then you two could be a happy couple. Tommy has waited for me and has fought to be with me do you think he is easily going to get with you. If you did then you are more stupid than I thought" Jude was beyond pissed at Sadie right now. How could her own sister turn on her? Before Sadie could respond Mike walked in.

"Jude its time to go now" he took Chris from Sadie. Jude had no choice but to follow but before she left she turned to Sadie.

"I hope you are happy. You just gave Mike the two people that matter most to Tommy. Sadie you are one selfish bitch and I hope Tommy never speaks to you again" Jude left to make sure Mike was not hurting Chris. Tommy was walking down the hallway when he heard Sadie and Jude talking or more like Jude yelling at Sadie. He couldn't believe Sadie would do that. He went to say something but then Mike came and he knew he couldn't get involved. He watched Mike, Chris, and Jude leave. He caught Jude's eye and knew what he had to do. Tommy stormed into the room Sadie was in to give her a piece of his mind before leaving to put his and Jude's plan into motion.

"Sadie I am going to say this once so listen up. I can't believe you would turn on your own sister especially after everything she has been through. I love Jude and only Jude. You are nothing to me well you were my friend but now you are nothing. I hate you. Because of you I have lost the love of my life and my son. You are dead to me. Don't you even speak to me again" He stormed out of the room leaving Sadie alone again. Sadie fell to the floor crying.

Tommy was searching everywhere for Big Lou. He found him so he told him that they had to leave now. They gathered the men that survived the fight and took off to their safe house. Once at the safe house Tommy told him what happened.

Erica was walking when she noticed Sadie.

"What's wrong your plan didn't go the way you expected" Sadie looked up.

"No he still wants Jude. What should I do?" Erica took her into consideration. Was this girl for real or was this some kind of plan?

"Look you want Tommy and I want Mike so how about we help each other out?" Sadie thought about it for a minute.

"You want Mike huh what are you willing to do?" Sadie asked as she got up from the floor.

"Mike will be mine, even if I have to kill that bitch and her kid" Erica said with a sincere look.

"Well then count me in" Sadie and Erica shook hands before starting to devise a plan.

Jude POV

Jude was hoping Tommy remembered their plan they came up for just in case something like this happened. Tommy and Big Lou are her and Chris only help. I couldn't believe Sadie betrayed me. How could she do that to me? I am in the car that Mike had for us to take us to our final destination. Chris was sound asleep on my lap. He was so young and innocent. He didn't deserve to be caught up in this drama. I want to hold him and tell him that everything is going to be okay but in reality I am not sure myself. I mean yes me and Tommy have a plan but to be totally honest I don't know if it's going to work. I just hope Tommy can pull it off.

Tommy's POV

What am I going to do? Chris and Jude are my everything and here I am trying to put our plan into action. I always hoped it wouldn't have to come down to this but it has. I have to rescue Chris and Jude or die trying. And Sadie what the hell is her deal. How could she do this to us? I mean we trusted her and this is how she repays us. I wonder how long she has been helping Mike. I have told Big Lou the plan and he is on board. Of course he is he wants to get them back as much as I do. I just hope I can pull this off without something going wrong but with my luck something wrong will happen.

The driver pulled up to a secluded place. Jude looked at the window and knew this was their final destination. Mike grabbed Chris and hurried him out the car. Jude followed trying to take Chris from Mike but failed trying. Another guy grabbed Jude and ushered her to a room. He threw her in there and Mike threw Chris in there as well.

"Jude you leave me no choice but to lock you two in here until I figure out what I want to do next" Mike said as he started out the door.

"Mike don't do this. Let Chris go. Ill do anything" Jude begged and pleaded. She was not use to this but she would do anything for Chris.

Mike looked at her like she was crazy. He was not going to fall for that again. He turned left and locked the door behind him.

Mike POV

I finally have her and my son. I just need to convince Jude that she belongs with me and that we need to be a family together. I think it is time I bring out the drugs again. I need to clear her mind and then fill them with thought of us as a family. I need to get in contact with my guy; I know he will have the stuff I need. Once I have them then I can make her mine and she will finally leave that Tommy alone.

Sadie POV

Sadie left the room after her and Erica devised a plan. It was a good plan but Sadie was a little Skeptical. I mean is it worth me loosing my sister and nephew. I love Chris and I love Jude but she will never forgive me. And Tommy I mean it broke my heart watching him miserable all those times that Jude was gone. I fell for him but is he worth everything I am about to do to my family. Oh well they will never forgive me so I might as well help Erica with her plan. I just hope it doesn't back fire on us.

Erica POV

I watch Sadie leave the room. She better go through with this plan of ours or I will make her suffer. And I know she doesn't want that. I never thought the little blonde would actually betray her family. When Mike told me that she was going to help us I was skeptical but she pulled it off hopefully it isn't a trick. But having someone else help me with my plot to get Mike all to myself is a bonus. She can help me get him and then she can have Tommy since Jude and Chris will both be out the way. Oh yes I love our plan.


	19. Chapter 19

Tommy thinks back to that night the night that they devised a plan

Tommy thinks back to that night the night that they devised a plan.

Flashback

"Tommy we need to talk. It wont be long until Mike finds us he always seems to find me. So we need to come up with a plan well not really a plan its just one simple thing you have to remember" Jude looked up at Tommy and could see the love and determination in his eyes.

"And what would that be?" Tommy asked as kissed Jude's forehead.

"To fight fire with fire. Mike is going to play dirty so we are going to have to also. It is going to get dangerous and if you cant handle it Tommy then maybe we should cut ties now" Jude was afraid for Tommy. He was not use to being caught in the crossfire and to be quite honest she didn't think he could handle it but she was going to have faith in him non the less.

"Jude if I have to fight dirty to protect you and Chris then that is what I am going to do then. I love you guys and I am not going to let Mike hurt you or take you away from me again. So what should we do?" Jude thought for a moment what should happen. She knew things were going to end badly but it was the way it had to be. Jude told Tommy that they needed to get someone in on the inside to make Mike think he had them. When Mike had her Tommy was to gather up all the men he could find and meet her at his secluded place that she knew he would take her to. Then they were going to fight fire with fire.

"I grant it isn't the most thought out plan but it will hopefully keep us alive" Jude looked at Tommy to see if there was any doubt that he would back out and think she was not worth all the trouble he was about to go through. Tommy reading her look kissed her on the lips.

"Jude I will do anything for you no matter what I love you and I will always love you. You are my life and we belong together. I will fight for you because you are worth fighting for" So overwhelmed with happiness Jude jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately on the lips. Tommy carried her to their bedroom. He closed the door behind him then lay Jude down on the bed. He crawled on top of her. He kissed her on the lips then started to trail kisses down her jaw line then found a spot on her neck to focus on. He sucked and licked on that spot marking his territory. Then he moved down to the hem of Jude's shirt as he slowly lifted her shirt while kissing up her stomach as he was taking it off.

The passion and desire was radiating off of them driving them both crazy but both wanting to make this moment last just in case things went bad. Tommy completely rid Jude of her shirt throwing it somewhere over his head. He ran his hands down her side then moving them to her back unclasping her bra also throwing that over his head with her shirt. Jude shivered by his touches. Tommy was the only man that could get her to feel so good and so loved. Tommy took Jude's left breast into his mouth while taking her right breast into his hand. He sucked and nipped at her left and kneaded the right causing Jude to arch her back in pleasure. These movements by Tommy were causing her to grow hotter and wetter. Tommy switched breasts taking her right into his mouth and the left into his hand.

Tommy then moved down to her jeans unbuttoning them and slowly pulling them down along with her panties. He looked at his wife naked in front of him. She never looked better than right now. Her eyes were filled with lust and desire. He wanted her to feel passion and love, and that's what he planned on giving her. As he moved back towards her Jude took the initiative to rid him of some of his clothing. She took off his shirt tossing it over with the pile of discarded clothes. Tommy kissed her hard on the lips before moving his kisses down to her southern lips. He trailed kisses up her thighs causing a laugh to escape Jude's lips. He opened her up to him with his lips and thrusting his tongue deep inside of her making Jude moan.

"Oh Tommy Oh that feels Oh so good" Jude panted as Tommy continued to move his tongue in and out of her center. Jude tangled her hands in his hair causing him to go deeper within her. He could feel her coming close to the edge so he pulled away from her. Jude forcefully pulled down his boxers. Tommy took that action as a sign that she was ready for him. She opened her legs up wide and Tommy without notice thrust into her making Jude arch her back bring them closer together. They were both lost in ecstasy. Tommy pulled out of her and pushed completely into her over and over again. Making Jude moan and cry out his name every time. The going slow making it last was out the window all they wanted was to be joined as one.

"Oh my Tommy I am Oh God" Tommy could feel Jude's walls tightening around him. This was bringing Tommy close to his release. Tommy pumped into her in a fast and deep motion. Jude was brought over causing her juices to spill on him which drove Tommy wild. He did a few more thrusts before he spit his seeds into her. Tommy fell on top of her. Both of their breathing was all over the place. They had their moment of pure bliss and wanted to stay there forget about Mike and whatever else was out there. They wanted to stay in their own world but they both knew that they had to face what the real world had to offer them. Tommy got the strength to pull out of her even though he loved being joined to her. Him pulling caused Jude to whimper in protest. He lay on his back and brought her close to him.

"Jude no matter what happens remember that I will not give up on you and I will fight for you. I love you and I will always love you to the end of our life" Tommy pecked her on the lips.

"Tommy I love you too and I want to thank you for never giving up on me. I made many mistakes in my life but you stood there by my side even though I didn't deserve it. So thank you for that and for loving me when no one else did" Jude snuggled up to Tommy. This is what they wanted this is what they strived for. That perfect moment in time when no one could hurt them and where no one dared to hurt them. They both drifted off to sleep both happy and content.

End of Flashback

Sadie sat in the room that Erica gave her to use while she was staying there. Sadie thought back to when her and Erica was devising there plan.

Flashback

"If I know my sister she will have Tommy gather up men to come and fight Mike" Sadie knew that's what her and Tommy were going to do. Fight to the death instead of trying to plan a breakout. She knew her only chance of riding herself from Mike was to fight him to the death.

"Perfect. When they kill each other except Mike and Tommy we will have to make sure they don't get hurt. But once everyone else is dead we will take them and make them ours we just are going to have to get that bitch and her kid out of the picture. Hmm what if we trick Tommy and Mike to go into different rooms and we lock them in there until the fight is over with" Erica was confident in her plan.

"We can but it is going to have to be a good reason to get them into the rooms" Sadie said trying to think of a plan to get them in there.

"What do they both have in common? Jude. So we tell Mike Tommy has her and Chris in one room and tell Tommy Mike is holding her hostage in the other room. That should work" Erica was really confident in this plan. Sadie on the other hand was a little skeptical but went along with it none the less.

"Ok well we are going to have to do it before the fighting starts" Sadie pointed out.

"Yes I know and don't worry about that I will make sure we are there just in time. Now get ready because things are about to get bad. Its time for the final showdown" Sadie nodded and then left the room.

End of Flashback

Jude held Chris in her arms thinking of a way to keep him safe for when the final showdown starts. He was innocent in all of this and didn't deserve to be caught in the middle of all this drama. She thought back to the day she received the results.

Flashback

She was sitting on her bed with an envelope in her hands. She know her and Tommy said they never cared about who was Chris's biological father but she had to know she needed to know. She was afraid to open the envelope to read the results but she had to for Chris sake. She knew if he was Tommy's then he would be safe but if it was Mike's then he was in danger and that was not what she wanted for him.

She gathered up the courage and opened the envelope. Tears started to stream down her face as she read the results. The father was Tommy.

End of Flashback

Thinking back to that, tears started to fall again. A part of her feared it was going to be Mike's but was excited to find out Chris was Tommy's. She knew that Chris was not going to follow in the footsteps of Mike and that's what brought on the happy tears. Now as his mother she had to find a way to keep him safe. She hopes that after this none of them were going to have to see Mike ever again. She wanted to be a real family with Tommy and Chris a family that they never really got to be. A family that they deserved to be.


	20. Chapter 20

It was time everyone could feel the change in the air

It was time everyone could feel the change in the air. This was it the final showdown some will live and some will die. Each side was going to loose members the one question is who will make it out alive. Everyone grab your gun make sure they are locked and loaded. This was the moment they were all waiting for.

Mike knew something big was about to go down. His one main concern was to make sure Jude and Chris was safe. Yes he knew he was an ass for the way he treated Jude but he loved her and nothing was going to change that. Jude was his life and even though she never loved him back he couldn't help but have a soft spot for her. He always wanted her to be happy but he could never see her with anyone else but him. You can call him a bastard, selfish, anything you wanted but when he wanted something he was determined to get it no matter how he had to accomplish that. Mike made sure his men were ready for the final battle, the battle that would either make or break him.

This was his time to show everyone that he could roll with the big guys. No one took Tommy serious but this was his chance to show everyone that he was willing to stop at nothing. Jude was his and will always be his and Chris was his son no matter what a paternity test said. This was his time to step up and be a man. He just hoped that Mike would make sure Jude and Chris were far from danger because he knew things were about to get messy. Tommy told his men the plan and that priority number one was to make sure Jude and Chris made it out a live just in case something happened to him. Big Lou was his right hand man and told Tommy that they would be a family again and soon. Tommy wanted to believe those words and hope they would comfort him but all they did was make him more nervous. Now was not the time to be nervous he had to go and get his girl back.

Jude sat in the room Mike set up for her and Chris thinking about what was about to occur. She knew today was the day. The day everyone's life was going to be turned upside down. She just hoped that things didn't go too badly. Tommy had to make it because they needed to be a family like they should have always been. But she couldn't let her mind wonder there right now she had to make sure Chris was safe and that no harm came to him. This was the end. The time has come to where they had to either shut up or fight and personally she took the fight route. This was her only hope of finally getting out of the grasps of Mike.

Sadie was in her room getting ready to go. Today was the day where she had to face those she deceived. She was not sure if she was going to be able to do that but she knew she had to. She was about to enter the kill zone and was not a hundred percent sure if this was the smartest route to take but it was the only route to go. Today may be my last day here and I am scared as Hell but I have to do this. Sadie pull yourself together and go out there and stick to the plan. I just hope things go according to plan.

Erica was ready to go out there and face danger as long as in the end she got her man. She was willing to save him and protect him. She loved Mike to death and if death is what needs to happen then she will kill everyone in her way. Starting with Jude and Chris. So much blood will be spilled today but none by me or Mike because I will kill anyone who attempts to harm him. Here we all go the end the final battle. I hope they are prepared to die today.

Everyone was making there way to the final destination. This was it they were either going to meet their end or their beginning. Some will be able to start a new life after this or they will be buried six feet under. Tommy with his men, Sadie and Erica, Mike with his men was ready for the final showdown. Who was about to win?

Mike kept Jude upstairs in a room out of sight from the danger. He looked at Jude and knew that this was the last time he would see her. Even if he made it through this there was no way she was going to stay with him. She would find some way back to him and that killed Mike the most. Knowing that she could never love him the way she loved Tommy. Mike closed the door and made his way down the stairs.

Jude sighed as she saw Mike leave the room. A part of her felt bad because a part of her did really care about him. Even though he put her through hell she couldn't help but to have some feelings towards him. It killed her to know that she was the reason why he might meet his maker but a part of her was happy because she would finally be free to start over with Tommy. Starting over is what they both needed.

Tommy stared at the house. He took a deep breathe. This was it this was the moment he had been waiting for. Either he was going to live and be happy with Jude or Chris or he was going to say goodbye to them. Tommy got out of his vehicle with his men and made his way to the door. He took one more deep breathe, got out his gun and busted through the doors.

Sadie and Erica were speeding their way to the house. They wanted to beat Tommy there before anything could happen but they got caught up in a little traffic so when they arrived Tommy was already busting through the doors. Erica hopped out the car and ran in after him. She was not about to let Tommy hurt Mike. Sadie got out after Erica to make sure things went okay.

Inside Tommy and Mike were having a stare down, guns pointed at one another. Erica took her place by Mike while Sadie stood over out of the way.

"Where is my wife and child?" Tommy yelled. Chris upstairs heard Tommy's voice and started to run out the door screaming "Daddy" Jude hopped up and tried to stop Chris but he was already out the door.

"Come on Tommy lets just get this over with" Mike cocked his gun and was about to shoot Tommy but stopped when Chris jumped in front of Tommy. Erica saw Mike hesitate so she pulled out her gun and aimed it at Chris. Big Lou saw and leaped in front of them just in time. Erica pulled the trigger and if Big Lou was not there Chris would have died. Mike turned to Erica and had a fire in his eyes. Jude let scream and ran over to Tommy and Chris. She saw Big Lou lying motionless on the ground. She grabbed Chris to make sure he was ok while Tommy grabbed her to protect her and Chris.

Seeing them together enraged Mike, this made all thought leave out the window. He pointed his gun at them which made Erica laugh. Sadie seeing this yelled "Jude Tom look out" Tommy just in time was able to pull Jude away so that the bullet hit him. Tommy raised his gun and shot at Mike which it hit him right in the heart. Mike dropped to the ground. Erica seeing this turned to Tommy with a fierce look she was out for blood. Sirens could be heard in the background but Erica ignored them.

Sadie knew what was coming and she knew this was her time to react and stick to the plan. She pulled out her gun even though she did not know how to shoot she shot anyways. The bullet hit Erica in the shoulder but this did make Erica turned to Sadie. She shot Sadie right when the police busted in through the door. Jude just noticed that the bullet hit Sadie so she got up and made her way over to her sister.

"Jude I am so sorry that I didn't react earlier" Sadie lay there as blood just kept pouring out of her.

"Hold on Sadie ok just hold on help is here ok. You have to hold on for me and for Chris ok" Jude had tears coming down her eyes. This was one reason why she didn't want to get Sadie involved in this. She was afraid that she would get hurt and she did. Jude should have listened to her gut feeling.

"Jude its ok, I am ready to die. I am glad that you, Tommy and Chris can finally become a family. Take care of each other and I love you baby sis" Sadie was starting to drift away. Jude knew she was not going to make it and knew this was her last time to talk to her. She had to say goodbye.

"Sadie I love you and I want to say thank you for everything. You stuck by me when our parents didn't want me and when I was at my lowest point in my life. You stayed by my side when everyone else turned their back on me and for that I say thank you. I know that a lot of times I treated you like crap especially when I was high or drunk. But no matter what you stuck by me and I promise you that I will not go down that path again. I love you Sades and I am going to miss you. You are my sister but you are also my best friend and my family" Jude was crying hysterically. Jude bent down and kissed Sadie on the forehead. Sadie smiled at her sister before she closed her eyes for good. Jude held Sadie's hand not wanting to let go. Tommy walked over and pulled Jude away from Sadie so the coroners could take her.

Tommy held Jude until he started to feel dizzy. Jude could tell that he was about to pass out so she slowly lowered him to the floor. Tommy blacked out from the bullet hitting him just short of his heart. The EMT took Tommy quickly to the hospital. Jude answered all of the officer's questions before her and Chris made their way to the hospital. The officer in charge told them that they would not press charges on her and Tommy as long as they testified against Erica. They had been after her and her family for years and they finally got their big break. Jude agreed and now she waited to here the fate of Tommy's life. What seemed like ages a doctor finally appeared. He told her that Tommy was going to be ok and that he would make a speedy recovery. She thanked him then she and Chris went into Tommy's room. Finally this is the way things were suppose to be. No more Mike to come after them and break them apart. They were finally able to be together.

Tommy was released two days before the trial. Jude and Tommy gave the court their testimonies which helped put Erica behind bars for 20 years. Tommy and Jude were finally able to hopefully live in peace. They went got Chris and made their way to the airport. They were ready to go back to Toronto where they belonged.

"Jude I was thinking after we have the funeral for Sadie and Big Lou that we will take over G-Major like Darius wants us to and maybe we could get re-married" he looked at his wife. Jude looked at him thinking over what he just said. She smiled at him which made him let go a breath of relief.

"I would love to Tommy" They kissed each other with all the love and passion they had for each other. Then they looked over at their sleeping son. Yes things were finally back to the way they should be.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been 5 months since that last showdown

It had been 5 months since that last showdown. Jude and Tommy were finally living in peace. Jude was 5 months pregnant and it was time for her to get re married to Tommy. G-Major was doing better than ever and Jude was finally singing again. This is the life they always wanted and it was finally here. Jude just wished Sadie was here to see this but she knew Sadie was in a better place.

There he was standing there waiting for me. I can't help but let the tears fall. I am finally happy and there is nothing standing in my way. No Mike, no drugs, no Erica, no nothing. We prepared our own vows to say and I was up first. Here goes nothing.

"Tommy there is so much I want to say to you right now. I mean you never gave up on me. You saw me at my worst and you have seen me at my best. You were the one to teach me how to love again. When things got bad between us you never gave up on our love even when I did. You were the determined one to make us work and I am grateful that you did. You saved me from myself and for that I thank you. I am truly happy to be here with you and Chris. I am yours forever and ever. No one can ever compare to you and I am just lucky that you are here still standing by my side. I love you more than life itself and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life" Jude had tears coming down her eyes. Tommy brushed them away and prepared himself to say what was in his heart.

"Jude we have been through hell and back but I never gave up the fight. I lost you so many times and it scared me that I would never get you back. Every since I first met you, you had my heart and you continue to have my heart. I never stopped fighting for you because you were worth fighting for. You are my life and no one can change the way I feel for you. You can't get rid of me Jude. I am never leaving you so get ready baby because you are stuck with me. I love you Jude and only you" Tommy smiled at Jude and Jude smiled at Tommy. Neither really pay attention to the minister until he pronounced them man and wife. They didn't even remember saying I do. They were so caught up in each others eyes to notice but they did notice him say you may kiss the bride. Tommy dipped Jude and kissed her with all his might.

In the limo Jude was sitting in Tommy's lap. She knew she should tell him now.

"Tommy I wanted to tell you something" She looked at his beautiful eyes.

"What is it babe?" Tommy kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I had a paternity test done on Chris and well it came back saying you are his father" Jude could see the happiness in his eyes. Tommy grabbed Jude's face and kissed her with everything he had. This was truly a happy moment for both of them and one they both deserved.

In a Jail Cell

Erica was looking at the front page of the paper. It read: New G-Major owners Tommy Quincy and Jude Quincy are to re marry this afternoon.

Erica crumbled up the paper and threw it. This was not supposed to be happening. She should be marrying Mike about now and they should be on their honeymoon but no Tommy had to ruin it for her by killing him. She vowed to get revenge on him and that she planned to still do. She just had to find a way out of her hell hole. Jude and Tommy were going to pay for killing Mike.


End file.
